The One Who Betrays And The One Who Saves
by Eva Hydra Dahl
Summary: Thomas wakes up in the Maze having forgotten why he had come there in the first place, not knowing that he was trying to save them. The Maze trial fails and the subjects are taken from the test. Thomas, Minho and Newt are rescued by two tradesmen from a group rivalling WICKED's efforts. They must take down WICKED and save their friends with the prospect of fixing the world Newt/Tom
1. All you know how to do

"Thomas!" the sound of heavy thuds echoed through the Homestead "Come back here!" his voice ran hoarse from all the yelling he had done today "Bloody Slinthead Runners it's all you know how ta' do!" he yelled after the boy who was running down the stairs now, heaving the front door open and disappearing into the Glade, Newt not too far behind him.

He caught a glimpse of the grey shirt the damn Greenie had been wearing turning another inevitable corner in the Maze. Newt called out again worry filling his heart now. They shouldn't be out here.

"Greenie get back ere' ya sod!" Newt watched Thomas run like his life hung in the balance. He couldn't hear him. The Runner leaped over a large stray vine and ducked under protruding stone like he'd ran this corridor a thousand times. Newt made an effort to keep running but stopped when he felt a pang of pain in his leg "Dammit!" he cursed soothing the area with his hand.

A sound caught his attention in the distance, he whipped around heart racing. He hadn't been out here in a long time. He shouldn't be out here.

Suddenly a shadow appeared around the immediate corner and Newt's leg gave out and he collided painfully with the ground.

"What the Shuck are you doing out here!"

"Oh" Newt exhaled in relief "You'd nearly scared the klunk out of me"

Minho offered his arm to pull him up "Let's get you back"

The Med Jaks prodded at his leg before ordering him to "Rest it up" Newt snapped at them "I could a' told you that"

He limped out of the Homestead toward the East door and sat in front of the opening, every minute passed he hoped to see that stupid Greenie round the corner. But after an hour, he got to his feet. And with conflicting feelings he turned his back on the Maze moving now toward the Homestead once more.

Another hour passed and Newt's knee jumped relentlessly against the floor his eyes glued on the door. The doors would close soon. No sign of Thomas. Dread began to flood him, a heavy sensation, had his leg been fine he could have followed the stubborn Runner to the ends of the Maze, assuming the mindless Greenie hadn't run off the Cliff in his crazed need to flee the Glade. That thought only made Newt's leg still and his heart clench. He had to be okay.

There it was the heavy shudder "The Doors!" Newt got up so fast the chair fell over beneath him.

"Thomas!" He yelled the urgency in his voice, venturing around the Glade helplessly

There he was a blurry grey shirted figure rested against the stone wall behind the Deadheads. Is he hurt? Newt picked up the pace limping painfully toward the quiet body.

Is he dead?

Newt got to his knees and came close the boy, his chest rose slowly, eyes closed tight, his mouth open only slightly. He's asleep.

Newt cursed under his breath as relief washed over him, after hours of panic he was okay

The night was descending over the Glade "He's okay?" Chuck pried for the fifth time "Yes. Chuck he's fine, he's sleeping"

"Do you mean 'sleeping' as in dead?"

Newt stopped and stared at Chuck hard with an intolerable look "Okay" Chuck retreated but with reassurance that his friend was okay.

Newt passed Minho on the way to the Deadheads "Where're you going with those?"

"Mexico"

Minho laughed and raised his hands in surrender "Whatever floats your boat my friend"

Newt placed the blankets loosely of the sleeping Runner before tucking it in around his body

"Bloody Shank you are" he breathed shaking his head

"Don't _ever _do that again" he knew the boy wouldn't hear him, he moved his hand to wipe the hair from Thomas' forehead and let it linger there a moment.

"Sleep well Tommy" he smiled half-heartedly before leaving the boy to rest.

More to Come...


	2. Soup Of The Day

It was Wake-Up and rush hour at Fry-Pans kitchen and Newt was sitting at one of the outside tables and found himself looking amongst the Gladers for Thomas, but couldn't see him. He figured the boy was still out of it.

"Hey" Frypan smiled down at him, a large pot in hand

Newt stirred from his thoughts "Oh hey Fry" he didn't like the knowing look that the Cook wore right now, Frypan sat the pot on the wooden surface taking a seat next to the Keeper "Who you lookin' for?" he scanned the room as if he already knew who Newt was looking for.

Newt scratched at a spot at the back of his head absently "I...No one really just..." he trailed off when he saw Frypan's raised eyebrow and he could tell the Cook didn't believe him "Tommy I was lookin' for Tommy" Newt admitted and Frypan's lips pulled into a wide smile his white teeth brilliant against his dark skin, there was that knowing look again.

Newt busied himself scooping a serving of Frypan's soup into a bowl "I can't say that I've seen him" Frypan shook his head moving to let Newt past him  
"That's alright I have an idea" and with that Newt picked up the bowl and a spoon walking toward the Deadheads

Sure enough Minho passed him again

"We have to stop meeting like this Sweetheart" Minho laughed

"What? it's just soup I'm taking it this way" Newt defended in earnest

"Not judging" Minho smiled waving him off

Newt shook his head and continued

"What the?" Newt paced the area that he had left the boy last night "Tommy?"

He was gone.

"Not again" he began cursing again under his breath on his way back he noticed the horse and sheep had moved in their pen all to the far end. They were being petted.

"There you are! Food Greenie" Newt presented the soup in front of him

Thomas looked up from his position on the ground "Sorry Newt I don't really feel like it"

"Hah!" Newt laughed "You mean that Marathon yesterday hasn't got you wantin' anything to eat?"

Thomas just shrugged his shoulders in reply

"It's even got Salt n' Pepper and stuff" Newt even held it on an angle so he could see it

"Yeah and the very special spice"

Newt was confused "The what?"

Thomas scooped out a beard hair with his fingers

"You know what I don't even care" Newt pulled out the spoon not fazed in the least

Thomas smiled at that.

"Sorry about yesterday, I don't know what got into me"

Newt took the spoon out of his mouth with a metallic sound against his teeth "S'Fine"

"Just don't do it again." he ordered

Thomas nodded in agreement "Promise"

Newt met his eyes and sensed the genuine sincerity there "Good that." He relaxed visibly against the wooden fence swirling his soup around as he stole glances at Thomas smoothing out the horses hair, both of them looked at peace. That was a rare sight these days.


	3. Why Are We Here?

Thomas opened the Homestead door with a loud creak, pushing it aside with his foot. In his hands an assortment of what Fry-Pan called the "Good Stuff" some of it included strong, foul tasting drinks that Gally had put together.

Today was a celebration; all the Gladers taking an hour to come together and pretend to be joyful.

Thomas laid the food down on the wooden makeshift table outside, looking around he could see Minho was marking the finish line for his game with a stick in the ground. Jeff was writing stuff down on a notepad and Newt was headed his way Chuck in tow.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Thomas asked quietly

Newt met his questioning expression "What else? Being not dead" he smiled stopping at the other end of the table

"It was actually Minho's idea, he convinced Gally and well I…"

Newt snatched up an apple "I'm just here for the food" he had a cheerful gleam in his eye that Thomas found contagious.

Chuck appeared from behind him "I haven't seen you around?" the kid looked concerned plastic bags scrunched up in his pocket and tongs in hand

"I've been around" Thomas reassured not looking at him, the boy could always read him like a book

"Chuck can you go tell Gally to round up the Shanks"

Chuck hesitated a moment before smiling as always and went off, sparing a look back at Thomas

Thomas stared at the wood a moment he wasn't really thinking about anything at all but was startled when a shadow cast over the table, Newt had moved over to him, his hand resting lightly over Thomas' arm. The hand was warm on his skin, he didn't know why he liked having Newt so close. Only yesterday he had to get as far away from the Glade as possible, running from this clinical digital voice in his head not that he would ever tell the others.

"Are you alright?"

Thomas looked into the concerned eyes of his friend "Y…Yeah I'm okay" he stuttered

He felt the hand squeeze his arm gently, Thomas could see Newt didn't believe him

"Okay" Newt smiled half-heartedly

He removed his hand and Thomas felt an absent feeling sting him, he wanted Newt to come back but the Keeper made his way over to Minho.

Thomas sat against the Map building watching on, when he had been pulled out of the box he had felt scared and confused about this place. This Maze. But seeing all the Maps of the Walls out there, he remembered them; the Walls. The only other thing on his mind these past three days was running from the voice, that day when he came back from the Maze he'd walked past the Box and picked up the scrunched piece of paper. The words "She is the last one. Ever." written in a cursive handwriting. That day Thomas had realised that he was part of the bigger picture.

He walked over to the Roll Call Wall that they called it, tracing his hand now over the rough stone, the wall which bared every Gladers name some etched others written. There it was. His incriminating proof.

"Minho says he could beat you in the sprint"

Thomas turned his head to see Chuck a smile painted on his face like always "I wouldn't doubt that, he's been a Runner for two years." Thomas agreed

"Newt said he saw you run faster than he ever seen before"

Thomas remembered running from the voice, someone followed him. Into the Maze. A distant voice pleading him to stop.

"He wants me to race him" it wasn't a question

Minho stood at the starting line next to Thomas, a large smile on his face "You think you got the speed Greenie?"

Thomas laughed "We'll see" he honestly didn't know if he could beat Minho

Zart called out "Go" loud enough for it to echo through the Glade, Thomas took off; for a moment he was in front and then behind but finally at the end he matched Minho's speed and they crossed the finish line at the same time, millimetres difference that could not be calculated by the naked eye. "It's a tie" Newt declared "Well done Tommy" he praised clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You can run I'll give you that" Minho smiled again nudging him playfully, heaving in a deep breath Thomas smiled back

"Come over to the fire, foods getting' served" Newt took Thomas' hand with a loose grip he lead him over to the Gladers. Thomas looked down at their hands as they walked and he couldn't help but think about before the Maze, had they known each other, been friends? More?

The Bonfire was stacked high, it's crackling grew louder as they came closer as did the heat that burned at Thomas' eyes, he closed them for a moment looking away he saw the Gladers lazing around sipping at old jars filled with cloudy drinks laughing at something one of them had said. The fire burst with sparks of flame floating out onto the ground in front of him. Thomas felt the hand in his pull him away toward a log nearby, they sat with Minho who was happily eating his serving of Fry-Pans food. "Really good stuff" he pointed to the food on his paper plate, they sat for a moment in silence before Minho spoke again in between a full mouth nodding toward their hands "You two gettin' married?" Newt looked up and seemed confused for a moment "What?" then it seemed to have registered because he removed his hand from Thomas'.

"We'll head out tomorrow" Minho announced

"Good that" Newt nodded before continuing "I want everyone back on their daily jobs tomorrow, cept' the Sloppers for obvious reasons" he kicked a empty can away from under his feet to demonstrate his point.

After a two hours the party had dispersed slowly it hadn't meant to be more than an hour but the Gladers were all busy, submersed in storytelling and eating.

"Wanna go somewhere else Tommy?"

Thomas looked over at Newt "Where?" he wasn't sure if Newt was asking Thomas if he didn't want to be with them or actually wanted to go somewhere.

"How about the Deadheads?" and that made it a suggestion

"Just you and me?" Thomas gestured between them

Newt raised his eyebrow "Do you want everyone to come?"

Thomas stood up and motioned for him to lead the way

The two walked quietly away from the group successfully not drawing any attention to themselves, that they could tell. The sky above them was a dark blue no cloud in sight, stars shorn down on them gleaming beside the full moon.

Newt laid down on the grass first, looking up at the sky absently. Thomas joined him "You think the sky's fake?"

Newt looked at him "I don't care if it is, it'll do for tonight"

Thomas could help the questions that spilled out of his mouth "Do you think we'll stick together out there… in the world?"

"Yes."

Thomas laughed "Poor you; get stuck in here, get stuck with me, get free, still stuck with me and Chuck"

Newt smiled brightly in return which was a rare sight in itself before his expression became serious and he turned his head to look at Thomas, staring into his eyes "I hope I get stuck with you out there"

Thomas felt heat surfacing in his cheeks diverting his eyes a little

"… and Chuck. Of course" Newt added

There was light laughter at that.

Thomas closed his eyes a moment "Why are we out here?"

"Because the Creators bloody well put us here that's why"

Thomas shook his head "That's not what I was talking about"

Newt looked at him again this time searching the boy's expression

"Why are _we_ out here?"

Newt inhaled deeply before speaking "I wanted to…"

"What are you guys doin' over here?"

Chuck sat down in between them and a silent look was shared between Newt and Thomas one of disappointment

"I have this weird cake stuff Frypan cooked up; try some"

Newt closed his mouth and held back what he was going to say, smiling up at Chuck "Thanks"

Thomas watched him and his curiosity began to eat at him; What was he going to say?


	4. What's In The Box Today?

Alby's screams echoed through the Homestead, eyes bloodshot, saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth; he was going through the Changing.

Newt held him down as the boy thrashed in his bed "Find him!" he screamed in urgency grabbing at the air

The blonde shushed his friend offering reassuring support "It's gonna be okay Alby" Newt knew that the others didn't want to hear their friend in such a crazed state. He himself hadn't really seen someone this bad since Ben.

"Find him! It's coming for him!"

Newt stopped restraining him for a moment "What is coming Alby?"

"It's coming out of the box!"

"Alby…" Newt shook his head "There isn't any more people coming up in that thing remember?"

"It's a Griever."

Silence filled the room as Newt's expression changed to one of horror, at a loss of what to say to his friend.

"They're sending a Griever through the Box?"

"Time is running out. They will come" Alby fell silent, he was unconscious again

Newt sat down on the floor now wiping his hand over his face stressfully, was Alby babbling crazed nonsense or was this really true? a Griever coming up from the Box. The former Leader had said it was coming for someone, and for a moment Newt let himself guess he needn't have thought about it for very long before he had a pretty good idea.

"We have to get everyone out of the Glade" Newt's voice was shaky at best, pointing toward the East Door with his finger

The Box Siren sounded through the Glade, loud shuddering sounds followed by a thundering siren.

Thomas looked toward the box "What's that about?" but Newt declined to give him an answer

Minho began to jog toward the East Door, passing Thomas as he went' it was the time of morning for the Runners to head out, although they were already off schedule because of the Party last night "I have no idea, not our problem right now" Minho brushed it off motioning for Thomas to follow.

"Wait!" The Runners turned to see Newt coming toward them "Minho round everyone up!" judging by his tone his orders were not to be questioned

"What?" Minho couldn't help himself but pry, and he had every right to considering the absurdity of the order

Newt's expression if possible grew more serious and he shouted "Now!"

Minho obeyed this time running past him to gather the Gladers, telling them that it was all for a logical reason

"Thomas I need you to get everyone out of here into the Maze" Newt's voice had softened now as he spoke to Thomas, maybe he knew he didn't have to shout at the Runner to get him to listen.

Thomas felt his stomach drop "What? What's going on?"

"The Creators are sending a surprise up in the Box, get everyone into the Maze"

"Newt" Thomas pushed with concern

Newt looked back toward the Homestead and then back to Thomas not meeting his eyes "I'm staying with Alby and the Girl"

"When do we come back?"

"I'll come find you"

Thomas moved toward him but the Keeper of the Farmhands moved away from him calling back over his shoulder

"I'll find you!"

Newt jogged toward the homestead "All of you go with Thomas and Minho" The Gladers nodded mostly shuffling off together with sceptical and suspicious looks. Newt found himself wondering whether the Creators knew that Alby had warned them, and if he was really doing the right thing by sending out there.

Minho sat on the ground watching Thomas pace the width of the corridor "I cannot believe he made us leave without telling us what's going on" he huffed, playing with his hands as he went.

The Gladers were all sitting quietly in the corridor; all packed in tight as Minho had ordered.

Minho continued to watch the boy like a Tennis match back and forward, over and over

"What if it was something bad? What if it's dangerous?"

"You're making me dizzy, sit down!" Minho ordered and Thomas did, taking a seat on the cold ground next to Minho, still playing with his hands and biting his lip nervously.

Newt waited downstairs eyes set on the Box it hadn't moved yet but the siren had stopped which he had taken as a bad sign. A loud screeching sounded echoing through the Glade as the doors of the Box opened, giant mechanical leg rose out from inside the elevator and clawed down onto the ground with a thud.

Newt jumped watching the Griever pull itself out of the Box adjusting as it moved toward the Homestead. The only thing going through his mind was that this is his job; to protect Alby and the Girl, and the person whom this creature was looking for specifically, that's why he had a spear gripped tightly in his hand whether it seemed suicidal or not he had to try to take this Griever down.

The Griever emitted mechanical noises as it scanned the makeshift house a red line ran from the ceiling to the floor of the Homestead "Subject not found" came a digital voice, then the red light disappeared.

Newt shook with fear of what he was about to do as he watched the Griever turn toward the East door. He pulled the front door open, with what courage he had running toward the creature nothing but a spear in hand.

"HEY! SHANK!"

The Griever turned to face him with obvious surprise, whatever part of this machine that was organic or alive shrieked in his face, but the protruding weapons stayed still.

"This is our turf!" and with that declared he speared the flesh of the creature with all the strength that he had, hoping that he would walk away from this fight with his life, and maybe some of his limbs.

Newt fell to the ground the Griever forcing him down as its defence mechanisms roared to life ominously making drilling and screeching sounds this creature would kill him, you cannot beat a Griever. He scolded himself for trying this shuck move.

Just as what Newt figured was a mouth came toward him it froze, unleashing an ear piercing scream that blew Newt's hearing. The Grievers body jolted three times crushing him under it's weight before falling to Newts side. He could imagine that he'd won this fight, very sure that he was loosing it. He dragged himself out from under the Griever and caught a glimpse of his spear now lodged through its head four holes in its body. He hadn't remembered doing that?

Newt exhaled heavily crawling away from the creature black oil all over his clothes. The blonde gasped when he heard a very human voice

"Hell of a surprise"

Newt turned to see Thomas and Minho standing beside the dead Griever, victory written all over their faces

"I told you to stay in the Maze!" Newt scolded

"No. you said get everybody into the Maze. We did that and came back"

Newt considered his situation a moment and laughed "I guess I can't bloody complain its dead, I'm alive"

Minho looked at the dead Griever again as if he hadn't really noticed it before "We killed a Griever" he smiled in disbelief

"Why was it here anyway?" Thomas helped Newt to his feet now dusting him off like a Mother does her child

Newt didn't meet their eyes "It was looking for someone"

Minho moved toward them "Who?" he pushed, Minho could sense that Newt was holding something back

"I don't know it just said the Subject wasn't found"

Minho ran his hands through his hair "How did you know it was coming?"

Newt looked at Thomas he was staring at the creature "Alby... Alby told me"

The Veteran Runner seemed to accept that as a suitable answer and moved away from them "I'll go bring them back"

Newt looked back toward Thomas who was staring blankly at the dead Griever "You okay Tommy?"

"Yeah" Thomas breathed eyes shifting between the creature and Newt as if the boy had disturbed him from his thoughts.

The night sky shadowed the Glade, sleeping arrangements moved far away from the Dead Griever as possible. In the Homestead Newt sat on his bed, his hand resting over his stomach, eyes closed that whole day he had been explaining himself to Gladers, assisted Minho and Thomas with a minor atopsy on the dead Griever, got even more covered in black oil and goo. After a bucket shower that they liked to call it he had resigned to lying on his bed as the night settled in. He could hear the murmuring downstairs, but somehow he hadn't heard someone approaching his door.

His eyes opened to reveal Thomas standing in his doorway "Hey" the voice was hardly above a whisper

"Hey yourself, anything wrong?"

Thomas shook his head before closing the door quietly, why was he here?

"I just wanted to tell you something"

Newt eyed over the boy "Okay" he moved over so his friend could sit in front of him, hoping silently that this wasn't more bad news.

"Is this to do with the other day?"

Thomas looked at him confirming with a nod

"There is something about me you need to know?"

"You're a Girl too?" Newt interrupted making Thomas loose his serious atmosphere

"No you Shank" he pushed as Newt playfully

"Then what? did you remember somethin'?"

Thomas' hand slipped into his pocket pulling out a scrunched piece of paper

"What's that?" Newt asked blankly

Thomas handed it to him "That's my handwriting." the boys eyes looked at the bed rather than at Newt when he said that

Newt unravelled the paper reading over the familiar words

"I sent her" Thomas breathed

Newt looked at him "How could you send this? you were here before her."

"A day before. I had to have sent her, what if it's me Newt?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, Newt didn't like where this was going.

"What if I brought you all here, put you here. What if I'm the creator?"

"No, no I don't believe that." Newt laughed disbelievingly shaking his head

"Why not?"

"Because I bloody don't! Shuck it!" Newt pushed up off the bed hitting the wall with his hand in frustration "You wouldn't do this!"

Thomas stood up following Newt to the wall, continuing to convict himself.

"You don't remember me before, neither do I"

"Stop it Thomas! You couldn't have done all of this by yourself"

Thomas could feel Newt's anger radiating off of him, with a hint of sadness he was considering what Thomas had said.

"Newt?" Thomas asked in a hush voice, retreating a little before confirming his thoughts from earlier

"The Box Griever was after me Newt."

There was a hand gripping tightly at his arm pulling him, Thomas' back collided against the wall with a thud he didn't have time to regain composure

"Please"

Newt began

"Stop. Talking."

Thomas could see his face now he looked defeated and concerned, Newt didn't want to hear it, especially not that Thomas was a traitor.

"You think I don't bloody know it was after you. The damn moment Alby said it was after someone, I knew."

He breathed in heavily meeting his eyes

"I knew it was looking for you, s'why I had to beat it to you, kill it."

Thomas went to speak but was silenced when Newt raised a finger to his lips

"Creator or not, you're one of us now"

"What if I betray you?" Thomas worried

Newt looked at him for a long while inches from his face, he could see all the loyalty and respect that Thomas had for each and everyone of the Gladers, with the exception of Gally of course.

"You won't." Newt sounded certain, not for one moment would he believe Thomas would turn on them, hurt them of his own volition. Even if the Creators took control of him, Thomas would fight it.

"If… If I do you have to put me down."

Newt's eyes widened, his heart clench tight, and his breath taken away like the air had been sucked right out of him "What are you talking about don't say stuff like that!" he ordered loudly.

"Just bloody promise me dammit!" Thomas voice had desperation, he could not stand to harm these people, he needed to know that someone would put him out of his misery.

Newt's mouth closed. Thomas sounded like him, this boy was more loyal to the Gladers than three quarters of the Gladers why him? Why did he have to deal with this?

Thomas' breath hitched as a mouth met his own, his eyes had closed in the initial contact, it had been so unexpected and as he opened them now he realised what was happening Newt was kissing him. It didn't make any sense, Newt was the most sensible, level-headed and distant of all the boys in the Glade, always keeping his personal stuff to himself, he never shared feelings or showed fear.

Thomas had never noticed Newt look at him like this, with a mixture of admiration and embarrassment, like he hadn't meant to kiss him.

Newt could feel his heart in his chest adrenaline flowing through his body, he was about to pull away and retreat from what he had just done until he felt a hand thread into his hair pulling roughly as Thomas began to return the kiss he couldn't believe this, they were kissing in his room. After the day they had endured this seemed almost ridiculous, but he couldn't deny that it felt good, after all he started it.

Newt pressed himself against the Runners body against the wall, they hadn't broke for air yet. Newt couldn't bare for Thomas to continue with the 'If I Betray you speech' he adored this stupid boy. The best thing the creators had ever given them was in his arms right now and nothing felt better than that.

Newt claimed the boys lips kissing him roughly, he risked sliding his hand up the Runners side under the hem of his shirt. The skin he found there was smooth under his calloused fingers, brushing his fingers upward made Thomas shiver, hissing against Newt's lips he tightened his grip on the Blonde hair, pulling gently as he resumed the kiss.

It lasted a few seconds more before Newt broke away, breathing deeply "I…" Newt began to justify and explain himself but he was cut off

"It's okay, I'll see you at Wake-Up" Thomas let his hand trail lightly down Newt's arm, not sure if Newt had meant to kiss him or not, he needed time to think.

"Okay" Newt was a little lost for words, he should say something. Had he just ruined everything between them? It certainly felt like sparks had been flying, he was sure that it wasn't just him that wanted to pull the other into Newt's bed.

Thomas opened the door "Whatever your reason for being here Tommy I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

The Runner froze for a moment in the doorway "And I won't let anything happen to all of you"


	5. Writing On The Wall

Minho wandered aimlessly around the Glade, breakfast in hand it was a more bitter than usual this morning with a light chill in the air. It was barely dawn but Minho as a Runner was an early bird he hated sleeping in the Map Room but he disliked sleeping in the Homestead even more. Wake-Up was just another part of his daily routine.

He took another bite of his food a piece of bacon hung out the side of his mouth when he stopped walking. There was something on the wall, he could have sworn he'd never seen it before in two years of being in this place this wasn't here a few days ago.

The Wall read:

'Ereh Fo Tuo Meht Teg'

Minho looked at it for a long time before taking out his note pad and pen jotting down the words

"What is that? Indonesian?"

Minho sighed to himself pocketing the notepad and finishing his bacon and egg sandwich

Thomas took a sandwich from Frypans table and sat down he was here early. Was he trying to avoid Newt? No he wouldn't do that. It was just a kiss he did nothing wrong. Then he remembered his returning said kiss and his stomach dropped. "That's what I like to see" Thomas stirred from his thoughts to see a chipper Minho approaching him "Runners up at Dawn to get their run on" he took two drinks in his hands and placed them on Thomas' table "There you go"

"I was actually going to wait around here a little longer"

"Slim it Tom we have a big day today, well we do every day but I'm hoping we won't run into any of those Box Grievers with a nasty vendetta know what I mean?"

Thomas closed his mouth Minho was right the earlier they left then they could come back earlier too. And what if the creators programed a Griever out there?

"Oh forgot here" Minho fished out his note pad and slid it over to Thomas

"Found some gibberish on the Wall, I know how much you like gibberish on walls so"

Thomas took the Notepad into his hand and looked over the words "Is that some language?"

"Yeah well I have no idea it looks like an Asian Language don't it?"

"Maybe I don't know doesn't look like anything to me"

"I know I'm Asian but we don't all speak the same language if the Creators put it there for me…"

Minho leaned back in his chair and called out loud

"Then they're obviously shuckin' stupid and racist!"

Thomas laughed "You're ridiculous"

Minho smiled "S'Why I'm here comedic relief from this klunk hole"

Newt woke up dishevelled hair in his face, his biological clock had failed him again and he'd slept in

Frypans kitchen was half full of Gladers eating away at their breakfast "Runners?"

Frypan looked up from his bench "Gone"

"Shuck it"

"Everything alright with you Newt?"

Newt lent against the bench shaking his head "I don't know I think I screwed up"

"We all screw up"

Newt looked at Frypan who wore a genuine smile

"Like the soup for lunch today I definitely screwed that up so you might want to take another sandwich for lunch"

Newt laughed "Good that"

Minho walked through the East Gate Thomas in tow "Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would the dudes who sent us here want one of us dead?"

"I'm not sure"

"I mean just one of us that sounds stupid"

"Maybe they did something wrong"

"Sounds like my kind of guy"

A shadow lingered behind them as they walked through the corridor

"They might try again"

Minho looked over at Thomas

"Then we'll kill that one too"

"What if that gets people killed? Isn't better if they only take the one?"

Minho stopped "Don't ever say that! What if it's me you all better come save my ass!"

Thomas smiled Minho always had a way of scolding in a humorous way

The shadow now settled over them

"Subject Acquired Engaging." The digital voice rang out

"Shuck! Run!" Minho cried.


	6. This Is My Design

The Griever crashed to the ground rushing toward Thomas "Rogue Variable Detected."

"Minho!"

Thomas fell under the crushing weight of the creature, he could hear the morbid tools rumbling above him

"Run!" he ordered

Minho stopped in his tracks he couldn't leave Thomas, he wouldn't have left Minho had this situation been reversed

Minho ran toward the Griever as its mechanical saw swung toward Thomas "Stop!"

The Griever spun around "Voice Command Override Accepted"

Thomas felt the air leave his lungs as shock set in, Minho looked much in the same state

"Facial Recognition Scanner Successful Maze Variable Engineer Subject M."

Thomas crawled away from the creature

Minho had frozen in place studying the creature fear saturating him "I made you?"

"Command Denied, Provide Correct Command"

"Stop this. Return to your point of origin"

"Weapon Systems Offline, Returning to Base."

The Griever retracted its armaments and rolled away toward the corridor leading to the Cliff

"How did you do that?" Thomas grabbed onto his arm

"I don't know." His voice sounded empty

"We have to get back"

Thomas pulled him toward the direction of the Glade "Minho come on!"

Minho was held onto Thomas arm for support in fear he might lose it right now

The Runner led him back to the open Glade, Minho couldn't stop the thoughts coursing through his mind;

"Variable A, Synthetic Design Protruding Mechanical Extremities" He could hear himself saying it, more so he could hear himself reporting it "Variable A is Equipped and Prepared for Distribution Placement"

He created them? He couldn't have.

Newt sat beside Frypan in the outside eating area "How's Alby holding up?" Newt took a swig of his drink "I think he's reaching the end of the Changing" "That's good, are you holding up?" before Newt could reply Frypan cut his off

"What are the Runners doing back?"

Newt looked up from his breakfast to see Thomas half carrying Minho through the East door they looked distressed, Newt's heart clenched "Thomas!" he ran as fast as he could toward them "Minho!"


	7. Code Breaker

Minho sat down on the bench his eyes fixated on a place on the ground

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Thomas sat down beside Minho "We ran into a Griever"

Newt's eyes widened "So then why you two still breathin'?"

"I told it to stop." Minho all but whispered

Newt let out a short laugh "You're funny Shank, s'what did you really do?"

"I told it to stop."

Newt stared for a moment "You're serious?"

"It recognised him" Thomas supported

"What?"

"The Grievers. I…I made them."

Newt felt light headed and steadied himself "That's impossible"

"Slim it Newt! I made the damn things."

Both boys flinched at the sound of Minho yelling "S'alright I believe you. You'se wouldn't be here otherwise. Just not my everyday news Minho." Newt had an assertive tone in his voice that brought Minho down from his outburst.

"Seriously Greenie ever since you showed up, everything has gone crazy." Newt took a moment to restate that "Crazier than being stuck in a giant maze with Grievers."

Thomas shook his head "The Creators want me dead. That's why this is happening"

"Bloody hell Tommy what could you do that would get them so pissed? Hmm?"

"Whatever it was, it's changing everything"

"Alright we gotta sit down and figure this klunk out I swear, no more bloody surprises Tommy"

The boys sat around the kitchen table, they'd waited until the Gladers had turned in for the night before they had this meeting

Minho, Thomas and Newt sat opposite each other "Alright everythin' we got. Out with it"

Minho dropped his Notepad onto the table "Don't know if this is anything"

Newt grabbed the Notepad reading over the words carefully "What the Shuck does that mean?"

"You are seriously confused by that?"

All three boys turned to see Frypan with an empty pot in hand

"And they say you three lead us. It's backward genius."

Newt looked back at the paper:

'Ereh Fo Tuo Meht Teg'

"Get Them Out Of Here"

Minho's heart sank "That's it?"

They waited for Thomas' input but when it never came they looked over at him and noticed that he had passed out

"Tommy" Newt worried shaking the boys shoulders a little "Tommy can you hear me?"


	8. Insert Your Memory Card

It was as if someone had turned out the lights, the voices of his friends drowned out by silence, a deafening nothing consumed him. What had happened was he unconscious? Was he dead!

It wasn't until he could see a glimpse of blurred colour appearing in his vision that he discarded any thought of being dead. Thomas' eyes had to squint against the glowing light that grew brighter, for a moment he was still, the intense light began to dull as his eyes adjusted.

He was staring at something that glowed in the dark of a room, there were more shapes now that glowed like the one in front of him square glowing shapes vague outlines of people in suits around the room eyeing him with what looked like suspicion. Where was he?

Thomas could recognise things now these glowing squares were in fact screens, computer screens.

One screen was filled with Schematics, another with Profiles; names listed next to photos with subheadings about observations of said profiles. Subject M, N, A, G, B and so on those subjects initials had corresponding names that Thomas could fill in Subjects Minho, Newt, Alby, Gally, Ben.

Finally the biggest screen that took up most of the far wall, it was split into multiple sections; Cameras every section on the screen was a first person view into the Glade, spying on the Gladers.

The Beetle Blade that's what it was footage that those things had recorded.

This must be before. Before the Maze.

W.I.C.K.E.D

It finally dawned on him, and his eyes shot down to see what _he _was doing was he working with them; experimenting on his friends. Where they even friends to him? Or were they merely subjects?

His computer was different it was filled with tabs one looked like a plan of the Maze walls. Others the mechanical movement of the doors, then a tab separate from the others he brought it up and the screen darkened it was one of the cameras from the big screen. It was dark but he could make out the familiar face.

Ben.

The boy was in pain, he was lowered onto a bunk by what looked like Alby. He had been stung by a Griever, the boys pained moans echoed from the big screen, why was Thomas watching this camera? Did he care before the Maze? Care anything about these people.

Suddenly his hands moved on their own, out of his control, fear and panic began to consume him. What was he doing?

He was typing strange commands into a program of some kind and then he wrote the message

"Get Them Out Of Here"

The second he pressed enter the people around him began shouting seizing him

"Rogue! We got a Rogue!"

Thomas was pulled from his position being dragged away.

"Supervisor we have a Rogue Subject T being taken to the Wipe now, I'll have him in confinement awaiting further orders"

The Wipe?

"What has he done?" said one suited woman pointing to his computer

"Sabotage, Minor damage that I can tell I recognise this coding technique Subject F."

"Sir we cannot get the Elevator online, Maze Variable programs have been altered"

The suited man in front of him turned to look directly at him

"Smart aren't you. What were you planning?"

Thomas was being dragged from the room he had just sabotaged their operation, did he succeed at all?

The Wipe Room he'd heard a few of his captors mention it along the way, was that where they would wipe his memory?

"Calm down Sub T you'll forget all of this in a moment"

Men in white coats approached him, one of them had a long grey beard his uniform was different so he would be the head of this department Thomas assumed "Subject T, Hello again not the first time you have gone rogue. Starting to wonder if this Wipe lasts on you?" Thomas strained against the men holding him tight.

"If you weren't in this setting Thomas I would say you have great spirit and rebellious nature. But this is not the time for such praises. Now is the time for you to forget and repair your damages"

Thomas yelped as a syringe pierced his skin "This will take effect in a moment have him brought to confinement until recovery"

The men dragged him once again back into the corridor and something happened. Adrenaline

_Remember the Maze Thomas_

He spoke loudly in his mind, firmly repeating this over and over

The men gasped in surprise when their heads collided with one another, Thomas pushed them to the ground with all his strength and ran.

"Take him down!" came the orders from behind him but he didn't spare a second to look back just kept running. He turned a corner then another, a loud siren now filling the facility, overhead lights switched to a warning Red. He was going somewhere.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he stopped and walked into an empty room with nothing but a keypad on the wall. He pressed a sequence of numbers and with a loud shutter an elevator appeared The Box.

"He's headed for the Elevator, All orders are to stop the Rogue!" Thomas scrambled into the Box amongst crates and there was only a few seconds that the suited man saw Thomas before the Box roared to life "You're not supposed to go into the Maze Thomas. You hear me!"

The Box began to move now.

"Get me control of the Elevator!"

He could still hear the man

"Sir. Sir Elevator controls are offline"

"Dammit! Scramble everything I don't want his programs sabotaging us"

That was why the Message was backward.

Thomas looked up. He was going to the Glade he had to save them. He knew W.I.C.K.E.D's end game and he had to get there first.

_Remember the Maze Thomas_

_Get Them Out Of There!_

Suddenly a heavy feeling overwhelmed him

"No, no, no" he swayed holding onto the side of the Box for leverage

The Wipe was taking effect, this was where he'd forgotten, until Minho had read the Message he sent to remind himself, obviously he had contemplated that W.I.C.K.E.D would try to wipe his memory.

And just after that thought was gone he fell against the metal floor and everything faded to black.


	9. You Are Connected

A hand gripped his shoulder lightly "Dude you look tired, you've been in here all night go get some rest"

Newt jolted from his daze "He just passed out, boy's gotta wake up sometime soon right?"

Minho looked over Newt tired expression his body hunched, rubbing at his eyes absently "Really Newt go to bed now. I'll watch over the Shank, he'll be fine"

Newt couldn't resist Minho's reassuring tone, he was right Thomas was out cold aside from the occasional stirring like he was experiencing a vivid dream. There was nothing Newt could do, no doubt he would have his hands full again tomorrow. With an exasperated sigh he got up "Alright just… Just be here when he wakes up" Newt made his way to the door looking back at Thomas willing him to wake up.

"I'll be right here, don't worry. I can stay awake"

Newt nodded in reply and turned away with hesitation, he could only hope that Thomas wasn't in a coma like the Girl now.

Darkness had remained longer than he'd expected before finally he opened his eyes again and had to close them just as quickly bright sunlight shone into his face, he immediately shielded his sight with his hand. He moved his other arm which was covered with a soft fabric and was weighed down my something, he was in a bed. Newt's bed? How did he get here?

Suddenly a barely audible snore pierced the silence and Thomas spun around to reveal an amusing sight.

Minho was sprawled on an uncomfortable wooden chair that looked like it had been assembled by the builders. His leg hung over the arm of the chair his mouth open eyes closed, hair tousled and wild. Thomas moved to sit up and felt the wait on his left arm shift slightly, looking down he noticed an arm pressed against his and a hand fitted with a runner's glove gently gripping his own. Clearly the Runner had stayed with him for the night.

Thomas smiled half-heartedly, he hadn't felt thankful very much since he came out of the Box, but he had to admit he was glad to have these people with him _Thankyou Minho _he said in his mind.

Minho roused from his sleep, eyes searching the room, the Runner was exhausted still

"Wha… did someone say something?"


	10. Three's A Crowd

There was a moment before Minho's eyes settled on Thomas

"Woah!" he jerked backward, removing his hand from the bed as if it had burnt him, he may have fallen on the floor if the makeshift chair hadn't had a back to it.

"You're awake!" the Runner exclaimed taking in a deep breath he smiled "Well that's good that"

Thomas pulled the blankets away from his body and moved to the edge of the bed

"Hey you think that's such a good idea?" a helping hand assisted him despite the comment

"Yeah I'm okay, Thankyou"

"You were out for a long time you know"

Thomas nodded making his way to the door now, he had to tell everyone about what he had seen. If he was correct the Creators wanted him dead, they wanted to continue their experiments weeding out the candidates and they would gain control soon enough. Everyone was in danger.

"We need to have a Gathering"

The Runners came down the stairs without a word spoken by either, Thomas hadn't forgotten that he hadn't mentioned the strange incident before. Did Minho really hear him? No, that was a ridiculous idea.

After a moment standing at the end of the stairs it occurred to them that they hadn't heard one noise that hadn't been caused by them. "Where is everyone?" Thomas pulled at his sleeves absently listening carefully for any familiar sound of the Gladers, "Maybe they're outside?" Minho met his eyes "You're probably right"

The Homestead door swung open and the house flooded with the sunlight of the Glade, the silent Glade.

They stood in the middle of the empty Glade now no one in sight

"Where is everyone?" Minho circled himself searching desperately "This isn't funny guys!"

Thomas just stood still somehow he felt that they had gone. He could feel it; the emptiness they were gone from the Glade.

But not all.

"They're gone Minho."

"No that's stupid that is Greenie!"

"Minho stop" Thomas placed a hand on Minho's shoulder to stop him from moving

"We should look around, but we should stick together God forbid we lose each other too"

Minho closed his mouth "Okay"

They ran together to the farm; Empty not even one animal, then to the Map Room; Empty, Everything empty.

Minho stopped hands braced on his knees to catch his breath, "They really are gone" there was an emptiness in his voice.

_Thomas!_

Thomas fell to his knees grabbing his forehead in a visible pain, Minho worried now at his side "What is it?"

"Ahhh" Thomas cried eyes clenched shut "It hurts"

_Thomas?_

"Stop saying my name!" Thomas ordered with desperation, the hand at his shoulder gripped tight "I'm not saying you're name?"

Thomas moved his hands covering his face "You're not?"

Just as Minho was about to reply he furrowed his brow "Dammit what the hell!"

_Minho?_

"Minho what's wrong?" Thomas searched the Runners expression he saw pain and confusion

"Someone's yelling in my head!"

_Can any bloody shank hear me!?_


	11. Brain-Phone

They sat at the edge of the Deadheads, the sun shone at its peak in the sky, the silence in the Glade was deafening only the sound of the two boys echoed inside the four walls.

"It's Newt I swear" Minho sat on the ground now, his body seemed tired still. The Runner rubbed his forehead in between winces of pain.

Thomas could hardly believe what he had heard, had the Creators done this to them? Gave them the ability to speak to one another telepathically, have they had it all along? He took a second to get a hold of himself and focused on the voice that had called his name

_Newt? _

There was silence for a moment; expect the heavy breathing of his friend

_Shuck it Newt answer me_

He had no idea how this telepathic thing worked but he was sure that if he got loud enough in his mind something would happen. He couldn't help the worry and frustration that washed over him, had Newt been taken with the others? He wiped the sweat that was beading on his forehead, the sun felt all too warm on his face so he moved into the shade of a tree the coolness there felt relieving.

_Thomas that's you isn't it?_

A rare feeling of hope replaced the dread, Newt was alive and he could hear him. The voice sounded a little distorted and weak but he heard it

"I've got him, he can hear me!"

Minho looked at him there was distress in his eyes the realisation of their abilities had not yet become comfortable. He couldn't place one good reason for needing the ability in light of their situation, whatever it was for some unbearably methodical reason undoubtedly of the Creators construction.

"We can think saying something, and then what it just appears in each other's heads?"

_I think so_

As the words appeared in his mind Minho visibly jumped, it was Thomas' voice unmistakably "I don't wanna even know how we got this"

"What do you mean?"

"Like weird Neurosurgery or something what if we have like a phone or something…." Minho pointed to his forehead "… in our brain though" there was something about his voice that reassured Thomas that his friend wasn't actually going crazy but he was scared and, as he always would, conjured up some humorous theory to brighten the surreal situation they were in.

Thomas smiled waiting for Minho to look at him before speaking again in his mind

_Ring Ring Ring Ring._

Minho frowned now "Very Funny" he applauded sarcastically but with a hidden smile, the Greenie was getting as witty as himself.

_Thomas are you still there?_

The voice sounded hopeful, Thomas moved toward the open Glade as if he were moving closer to it somehow.

_Where are you?_

He stopped when he reached the middle ground separating all the areas in the Glade, it was weird not seeing the Builders at the Homestead making endless repairs, Chuck carrying a plastic bag for rubbish; he really did miss Chuck. The sounds of the farm animals, Winston mumbling something to Gally in the distance, probably asking for some repairs. And Frypans kitchen he missed that too, the smell of bacon, fresh bread, and apple juice the loud conversations of Gladers going about their day. He and Minho would already be running the Maze by now, he wondered how much he had missed when he was out there. And now he could not believe he had wanted to find a way out so bad, the Creators only had to take it all away in order for him to see how much he cared.

_I'm in the Jail_

Thomas stirred from his thoughts that had been so vivid, The Jail? How did he get there? He furrowed his brow turning toward Minho "He said he's in the Jail?"

Minho thought about it for a moment and shook his head, it sounded too easy and Minho had spent long enough in an eternally changing giant Maze with evil Mechanical slug Grievers and near death experiences for him to recognise too easy.

"What if this is a trick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a trap, for you?" Minho had a flashback of the Griever in the Maze yesterday that had identified Thomas as a 'Target' but Minho had stopped the Creature, did that make him a threat now? It made sense considering the Creators had taken everyone else but had left him there with the 'Target' so he must be a target too.

"But we heard Newt"

"Exactly we know we can hear each other so the moment we hear Newt we actually think it's him, what if it's not?" after all anything could be possible, the Creators could have programed the voice into their heads and draw them into a trap.

Thomas could feel his heart rate rising, what if Minho was right? The Creators wanted him dead because he knew too much, Minho was a problem for them as well. And they told Newt everything. The Creators could be taking the other subjects out because Thomas had sabotaged this test beyond their repair.

_Are you coming or what?_

It dawned on him that morally he was bound "What choice do we have? We cannot leave him here, no matter what the risk"

Minho looked out toward the Jail running his fingers through his hair "Yeah you're right Tom and I bet they know that too"

The Runners shared a look between them; neither sure if it was reassurance or mutual understanding but they were on the same page. And with the sun overhead and the Jail in sight they began at a jogging pace toward where Newt was being held, regardless of it being a trap or not.


	12. And Then There Were Two

Thomas approached the Jail's single barred window, the building was old and ominous. Sparing a wary look to Minho before he called out

"Newt?"

Minho moved to Thomas' side anticipating a trap to spring, or a bomb to go off, he was expecting anything right now. But he did not expect…

"Tommy!" Newt's face appeared behind the old metal bars with an expression of relief, there was no attack. Minho let out a long breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

No, he did not expect for nothing to happen.

Thomas threaded his fingers through the old bars "Are you okay?" the concern on Thomas' face was sincere, his eyes searching the blonde Keeper for any visible wounds.

Newt placed his hands over the bars consequently over Thomas's fingers, they were warm in comparison to the cold of the metal "I think so, what about you guys?"

Thomas smiled half-heartedly "We're fine, let's get you out of there" it occurred to him that it seemed unusual that Newt had stayed in there voluntarily, why hadn't he left the cell? Unless…

His heart sank when he opened the Jail door to reveal what he had concluded in his mind, Newt was locked in the Jail, and not with the previous lock. It was some new technological thing; square in shape, silver metal cold against his hand, small, it had an alphabetical keypad. And a digital screen above it revealed only one space; meaning that the password to unlock it was only one letter.

Newt met him at the barred door, eyeing over the Runners he hadn't been sure if he'd ever see them again, ever since he woke up he hadn't heard anything out there and when he realised he was locked in here, the possibility of rotting in here had occurred. He said nothing at first and followed Thomas's eye line to the lock

"I know I haven't been game enough to try anythin' yet, don't wanna go shuckin' myself if I get it wrong"

Thomas looked at him now, taking a step away from the device eyeing it cautiously, what if he got it wrong? Would Newt die? The dread was coursing through his veins now an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. If all of this was his fault, why would the Creators put more blood on his hands, was this punishment?

Minho moved past him to get a look at the device "Couldn't just give us one of those toy spheres with the shapes. No. Had to be some fancy complex thing" he seemed only frustrated with the situation but Thomas could feel his fear, the Runner was as worried as he was that they wouldn't get Newt out of there.

Moments had passed between them in silence, nothing but a cool breeze entering through the Jail door cooling over the Runners warm skin with a pleasantness.

Minho's stomach audibly rumbled loud in comparison to the silence in the room and he looked between the boys "How about I go get us all something to eat while you start brainstorming" New leant against the back wall of the Jail now.

Thomas opened his mouth in protest but before he could his own stomach made a sound at the mention of food. He hadn't had anything since he and Minho had first got back from their encounter yesterday. "We shouldn't split up Minho" he was torn; his body wanted food but that either meant accompanying Minho and leaving Newt or staying and letting Minho go by himself.

"I'll be fine Mom" Minho assured with a small playful jab to Thomas' side "Don't worry your head so much"

Thomas watched Minho make for the Jail entrance and grabbed his arm in protest pulling him close "I mean it Minho" The Asian boy's eye's shifted between Thomas' own, he made no attempt to pull away even though he could easily overpower the boy. "Be careful" Thomas waited a moment to convey his seriousness to the Keeper of the Runners and then released his grip on the muscled bicep.

"Alright" Minho's attention had not feigned away from the concerned brown eyes "Trust me" there was not even a second that past before Thomas replied "I do"

Minho smiled softly "Then I will be back, I promise."

Thomas watched the Keeper of the Runners leave, stepping into the sunlight of the Glade, the breeze blowing his dark hair back, would this be the last time he saw him?

"Sides' I wouldn't leave you two Shanks permanently, you'd get yourselves killed that's for sure." and with that he was gone from the doorway. "Don't wait up sweetie" he called out and Thomas smiled at that crossing his arms to comfort himself. Should he have gone?


	13. More Questions

Minho came to a stop outside the Homestead, He had never really seen how shabby this place was. He hadn't noticed when he first arrived all that time ago, that piercing sunlight, followed by two perplexed faces blocking the sun and coming into view a blonde boy with a raised eyebrow "We got a new delivery Alby" he looked toward a dark skinned boy smiling down at him with an outstretched hand "Welcome to the Glade". That was all gone now, all that remained was three boys and the empty shell of a Glade. In the back of his mind he wondered if Thomas had been right; would he get separated too? The creaking of the old wood roused him from his thoughts, his heart was beating faster now. Questions floated in his mind, pressing thoughts and no answers, why only leave them? How did he not hear anything last night? Then a small sense of guilt stung him, had he been awake like he promised would he have heard them? But that guilt was pointless now.

The Homestead was empty as before, sleeping bags lay in disorganised rows on the lounge room floor. Still closed up, blankets covering them. Minho knelt on the floor moving the blankets around. No blood stains, no signs of any struggle. What happened here?

How could you remove so many people, silently? It didn't make any sense.

He let the blankets fall from his grip and straightened himself. There had to be something around here. Other rooms were just as tidy, there seemed to be nothing different other than having no life. After a while Minho gave up looking and returned to the kitchen. Please tell me they left the food.

And there it was the only other good thing that had happened today; there was still food.

He gathered what they needed, packaged food, water bottles, and some sweets to brighten their day. He was by no means a cook like Frypan so the boys would have to make do with this. He turned to head back to the jail, but something caught his eye.

He placed the food roughly onto the table again before jogging over to what had drawn his attention. Standing now in the outside sleeping area, inside a small undercover area; an overturned outside lamp lay on the ground, glass shattered as if it had fallen off of the small wooden stand, blankets overturned and sleeping bag tossed. Minho positioned himself on his knees to get a better look, a small wooden floorboard that covered the ground had been broken, his put his fingers against the wood covering the claw marks. No, small nail scratching marks; someone had clawed at the ground and grabbed onto the floorboard until it broke under the pressure, they had been dragged away. Minho scanned the area, and noticed a pile of scrunched plastic bags, a pair of tongs and a candy wrapper. Minho's heart sank he knew who this was, the young kid. Chuck.

The silence surrounded him like he had gone deaf, had they taken everyone away to execute them?

Were all of them dead now?

Just as that thought lingered in his mind a loud sound in the distance echoed and Minho audibly gasped. What was that? Was that what got everyone?

He moved swiftly to hide behind a crate peaking to see the open of the Glade. That sound again, fuzzy, too distant.

It got closer, and clearer.

It was a voice.

"Hello! Is anyone still here!?"


	14. Total Recall

Authors Note: Thankyou to everyone who has read this. Special Thanks to Guest - T for reviewing, it's really nice to get feedback this one's for you :)

Thomas bit his bottom lip, soothing his left arm with his right hand, worried brown eyes shifting from the floor to the lock every few seconds with anticipation. Every so often he would break the monotonous pattern by looking at Newt but then his gaze softened and he looked away with guilt as if he had put Newt there.

"You look more nervous than I do, and I'm the one stuck in here"

Thomas stopped shifting his weight and looked straight at him "I… you're right I should be trying to figure this out" his voice trembled moving now toward the device he took it in his hand trying desperately to focus.

He looked at it hard, there was nothing written on it, behind it just an ominous flashing cursor at the front of the single space and the alphabetical key pad. He tried hard to concentrate until he heard a distant sound in the Glade, it could be Minho, what if he's in trouble? The sound disappeared and Thomas wondered if it had been in his imagination because Newt seemed calm.

Okay Focus Thomas you can do this. He told himself over and over closing his eyes to think

Don't get it wrong. Don't screw it up.

Thomas jolted from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand clasp over his own and the grip he had on the lock relaxed.

"It's okay Tommy"

"Do you remember how you got in there?" The voice was hardly above a whisper

Newt shook his head, he hadn't removed his hand.

"I left you with Minho, I couldn't keep my eyes open no longer" Thomas eyed over him, the boy was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, they all were. He looked like he hadn't slept much.

"I remember comin' downstairs, I talked to Chuck-"

"-You talked to Chuck!"

Newt looked up from the floor where he seemed to be recalling his memories he was surprised "What of it?"

Thomas felt a sting of pain "Newt. They're all gone."

Newt scoffed at first before he froze "You're bloody serious." The realisation on his face was accompanied by his free hand colliding hard with the bars "Dammit!"

Thomas jumped from the loud frustrated voice "It's only the three of us" he watched the boy's eyes searching for answers

Newt rested his head against the cold bars "What happened to them?"

"I don't know."

_And what of this?_

Newt's voice rang clearly in Thomas' mind

_How did this happen?_

Thomas shook his head "I don't have an answer to that either."

The warm hand left his own and the blonde Keeper turned away from him

"They don't want me to go with you, s'why I'm in here I guess, they want you to leave me here"

"They wouldn't have a password lock, if they wanted that"

Thomas looked at the lock willing an answer to appear "They want me to get you out of here"

"Or they want you to think that you can fix it" Newt immediately regrated saying that when he saw the look of hurt Thomas' face, no doubt the boy already felt guilty "That's not what I meant Tommy"

"You're right. I stuffed up this test. I remember I was watching the cameras, Ben had just got stung and I saw you all. I felt horrible and tried to sabotage the test, the others they caught me, wiped my memory but I made it to the Box, I left that message on the Wall. I was supposed to save you before this happened. I was never supposed to be in here."

Newt's heart sank "How do you know this?"

"I saw it when I blacked out last night"

"You cared about us, and it sounds like you did everything you could"

Thomas clenched his fist at his side "I caused all of this"

"They caused all of this. And we're going to beat them Tommy, make them pay for this!" the hand returned through the bars to cover his own

That moment Thomas looked at the lock once more it appeared right there, he hadn't noticed before

AB**WHO**CD

FG**IS**JKLMN

PQ**THIS**RUV

WXYZ

Why hadn't he seen it?

"Who are you?" He read it to himself, thinking it over in his head

Newt stared at him "What are you talking about?" a cool breeze blew in from the Jail window. Clouds were gathering above in dark shapes. The Keeper could have sworn a storm was building, but the Glade never had a storm, it never had any rain either.

"You're…"

He thought for a moment retrieving his memories trying to picture the boy in his head, his head hurt.

A flash of something in his mind, colours, sounds.

It was dark. Where was he?

Walls, beds; lined in rows faces that he couldn't see people sleeping in here.

There was murmuring beside him, then he heard himself say something in return "They're taking you all tomorrow" that's what he had said. It hurt to remember.

There was a distortion in the memory like the mind wipe was trying to stop him from seeing it, he remembered a warm hand cover his own, a familiar face in front of him the boy on his knees at the side of Thomas' bunk "We'll be okay Tommy"

The boy pressed a kiss to Thomas' forehead the eyes filled with affection and familiarity and then the Runner heard himself say it

"I'll come find you" just as Newt had said to him in the Glade, did Newt remember this too, had he seen what Thomas had. Is that why the Keeper had kissed him in the Homestead that night? Because they had been close before the Maze?

There was another flash this time in the control room, overlooking the screens and surveillance Thomas watched Alby lay Ben onto the bed, the boy cried in pain from the changing and there they were his friends Minho pushing Chuck out of the room, Newt leaning against the window sill face in his hands. He was going to save them, he had to. They weren't subjects they were his friends.

What did they want Thomas to identify him as, what was the password about?

He remembered the glowing screen, the profiles, faces, and corresponding initials.

That was it.

"Tommy what are you doing?" there was urgency in Newt's voice "Tommy?"

Thomas pressed the button.

"Tommy Wait!"


	15. Betrayer

The echo of the lock clicking resonated in the small room and a light glowed, illuminating Thomas' face with red. His brown eyes lost their colour in the alarming shade of light.

Newt's heart was thumping hard against his chest, breath caught in his lungs, he was waiting for something. Death? Thomas' look of determination was the only thing that offered him reassurance, the boy hadn't said anything to him, and he just pressed a letter Newt could not see on the key pad and looked at him now his face lit up with the Red flash and then it was dark again; in the ever dimming light of the room, followed again by the illuminating colour. Newt didn't take the red as a good sign.

Thomas held the device steady in his hand waiting for an answer to his selection, the letter flashed on the screen before disappearing the ominous red light blinding him. He could sense Newt's fear and maybe his own, the silence in the room was guarded and anticipating.

The screen lit up once more unexpectedly, this time carrying a scrolling message:

**_He Will Betray You._**

The message faded and the lock clicked for the second time a green light flooded Thomas' features and Newt let out the breath he had been holding in "What did you do?"

Thomas couldn't look at him, the words of warning scrolling in his mind over and over; betray me? Why?

Newt would never do anything to hurt him.

"Hey Tommy!" a finger snapped in front of his face and he came to, anxious brown eyes searching for the blonde "Yeah?" he all but whispered

"What did you do?" Newt repeated

Thomas let go of the device and it fell from the cell door smashing loudly on the floor. "I gave it the answer it wanted."

"What was the question?"

Thomas stared at him, body unusually still it was almost uncharacteristic and it had Newt worried.

"Who you are."

Newt opened his mouth once more but closed it just as quickly staring back at the Runner whose expression now resembled sadness, he could feel it radiating from the boy. It decided he hated seeing the boy so upset.

"And who am I?" he finally said, considering Thomas' hadn't continued

There was silence for a moment, Thomas wiped at his left eye was he tearing up?

"You're Subject N."

Newt opened the cell door with a creak and moved to where Thomas was standing but the boy took a step back as if he was frightened of him "You did it, you got me out of there" Newt didn't understand why he was acting so strange

Thomas could feel the fear creeping under his skin and he hated it. God he hated it. The words He Will Betray You were written behind his eyes and they burnt into him when he looked at the Keeper. How could they do this to him? Make him feel a second of regret getting Newt out of the cell, making him fear Newt as if the boy would turn on him at any moment. What if he became like Ben; tried to kill him and Minho, he couldn't deal with that. Newt would have to kill him because Thomas could not put him down. He would never have regret helping the boy that he cared deeply for, it certainly never entered his mind before back at WICKED.

"Hey look at me" Newt's hands were pressed gently against either side of Thomas' face "What's wrong?"

Newt edged closer until they were eye to eye, cautious brown eyes shifted between his own he looked sad, angry and fearful all at once and Newt never felt so responsible for someone, had he said something wrong? Had he upset the boy? He desperately wanted to fix this

Thomas placed a trembling hand over Newt's leaning into his caress he was about to say something.

They were interrupted by an urgent voice

"TOM! NEWT! HELP ME!"


	16. Me And Mine

Thomas was out the Jail door before Newt had the chance to react to Minho's distressed voice, adrenaline flooded his system and he was close behind Thomas in a full run, pain was thrumming in his leg but that was dulled with the adrenaline. One thing he knew was this boy could run fast, one leg in front of the other, his heart beating fast Newt could feel it, running at his side now pushing himself harder telling himself that he couldn't let this Runner out of his sight. He could lose him at any moment. The fear of losing Minho is what gave them the strength to run so fast, across the Glade "Minho!" Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs cracking with urgency.

The cold breeze belted against their faces, grey clouds circling above. Thomas could see Newt faltering, and could feel his pain he couldn't keep up much longer. He reached across and grabbed the Keepers hand holding it tight "Keep up with me" he breathed and rain began to fall for the first time in the Glade.

"Thomas! Newt!"

The boys turned to see Minho at the front door of the Homestead, he was okay, no visible wounds they came to a stop slowly and sighed in relief

"I found another one!"

Minho closed the door behind them with a thud, inspecting them both for any wounds "The Smart Cookie got you out huh?"

Newt laughed at that "Yeah" looking Thomas with affection, Minho moved over to the boy and ruffed his brown hair "Good Job Greenie" Thomas wasn't expecting the action but found the pride in Minho's eyes fulfilling. Minho turned to Newt "It's good to have you back" and with that said he pulled the Keeper into a makeshift hug, smacking him on the shoulder. "You better come hear this for yourselves" Minho gestured toward the lounge room.

"Holy Crap!" Newt exclaimed

They gaped at the survivor "Hey guys" he smiled holding a bandage on his forehead where a wound sat.

"Frypan!"

Frypan moved to the edge of the lounge and attempted to get up "No, no, no you stay there big guy" Minho enforced.

Newt sat down beside the Cook and Thomas squatted in front of him "What happened?"

Frypan shifted uncomfortably in the seat and looked at Thomas directly, there was guilt in his expression "Chuck saved my life"

The mention of Chuck's name sent a pang of sadness through him "Chuck? Is he okay!?" the panic in his voice was obvious, Frypan shook his head slowly "He caused a distraction, started kicking and screaming telling us to run." He looked to the floor "I ran." There was a moment again before Frypan continued "They came at night time, they can control us you know that? Only few of us could resist the commands, Chuck was the first to take himself back again and create a diversion for the rest of us. Brave kid. We ran into the Maze and hid there all night"

Newt looked at him strangely "We? Whose we?"

Frypan looked up at them "Yeah" it took a second to dawn on him "I'm the only one who made it back?" Minho stood, hand rubbing over his bottom lip in thought "It's just us."

Silence filled the room and neither Glader felt the urge to say anything, as heavy rain pattered against the windows and the sunlight completely disappeared.

The stairs creaked as Thomas and Newt ascended, holding onto the railing as if they would collapse at any moment, Newt chanced a look back and saw Frypan was putting the remnants of their food wrappers into the bin and Minho was pulling the blankets back off of the sleeping bags he looked at them with a feeling of loss, Newt could feel it too. The connection between the three of them was unspoken, literally neither of them had really mentioned it at all but they could sense things about one another.

"Thomas"

Thomas turned toward him "Yeah?"

Newt was pointed toward his room "We should get out of these" he pulled at his wet shirt "We really don't want to get sick"

Thomas nodded and followed the Keeper into his room, it was like the day had come full circle and here he was again in Newt's bedroom. It was quiet as they pulled wet clothes away and hung them over the chair to dry, finally their eyes made contact "You okay?" Thomas worried

"Y…Yeah my leg it just hurts"

Newt and Thomas stood in only their pants that were also wet, "Here I can help" he motioned for the boy to sit on the bed.

Newt sat down, bringing his leg up to lie in front of him. He couldn't help but watch the Runner come closer to sit beside his leg "Can I?" he asked permission and Newt nodded "Can't promise I won't cry like a girl and kick you"

Thomas laughed and that made Newt smile he loved that sound, the boy began to lift Newt's pant leg up so he could get to his leg and then placed his rather cold hands over the sore muscles, thin fingers kneading the skin. Newt bit his lip down to avoid making any sounds, the pain was thrumming through the leg. Thomas massaged the area looking up at the Keeper who was trying to keep his cool, those words horrible taunting words BETRAY YOU wouldn't leave him alone and his hands steadied to a stop eyes falling to the blankets beside them.

Newt furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, he reached to touch the boy but Thomas saw the movement and flinched away "Thomas?"

That made him look "W…What?" and he could see the hurt on Newt's face

The Keeper shifted he remembered Thomas had flinched away from him back in the Jail but then he leaned into his touch after "You keep moving away from me, but then you come closer I don't understand"

Thomas closed his eyes. How could he act so weird, he should just tell him what was happening.

"Thomas?" Newt breathed eyes soft in concern "Please talk to me"

Thomas nodded and began "I saw something in the Jail, when I found the question about who you were I kind of focused on it and I…I remembered something" He took a breath and continued "I saw you and me in some place we were talking about the creators taking everyone and you said it would be okay, kissed me here" he pointed to his forehead "and I said-"

"I'll come find you."

Thomas jumped looking at the Keeper with wide eyes "How do you know?"

"I was going to tell you the night of the party, I didn't get to tell you that I think we were together before all this. That I really like you-" His words were falling over one another"-and then the other night you were saying all this stuff about dying and I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that I kn-"

He was cut off by lips pressing against his own, and anything he was about to say was lost.


	17. Bloody Shucking Perfect

The Keeper lied down bringing the Runner with him, they were lying on their sides Thomas slid his hand over Newt's jaw resting on the side of his face, soothing small circles beside his ear, his other hand caught in between them snaked up his three fingers pressed against the underside of Newt's jaw to hold him in place and guide him in for another kiss.

Newt slid his hand over the Runners side smoothing up Thomas' back, soft tanned skin swept under his touch. He maneuverer his other hand under Thomas' side pressed against the bed and pulled him closer so that he was mostly on top of the Keeper. They stilled a moment before Thomas smiled and Newt felt his heart skip a beat the small flickering candle in the room illuminated his face; a cute nose tousled brown hair, intense brown eyes centred on nothing but him burning into him, Newt's attention was torn when he noticed a tongue slick the expectant lips above him and now he couldn't look away willing those lips to move toward him.

Thomas looked down at the face in his hands blonde hair brushed against his fingers, brown eyes stared back at him wide with something more than simple desire. Love. He wanted to get lost in those eyes, they were locked on his lips now and he knew what the boy wanted.

Thomas closed his eyes and leant down pressing his lips against Newt, softly he took Newt's bottom lip into his mouth sucking it and biting it before letting it go, the look he received was one of reward and a warm hand slid up his back palming it to bring him closer.

They kissed again this time more openly, Newt had brought Thomas against his body. The Keeper felt him jump a little when he let his tongue explore, Newt wanted everything right now and he'd never had his senses so blown as if the world didn't exist and it was just them. He'd seen Thomas in his dreams but only fragments; a warm hand in his, stolen moments and affectionate brown eyes watching him when the Creators were not looking. They were in love.

Are in love.

Thomas moaned into Newt's mouth and the blonde felt his body reacting strongly to the brunette, Newt reached his free hand around the Runner and grabbed his ass roughly against the fabric and growled low in his chest holding the body tight he flipped them over so Thomas was now on his back with an impressed expression. Newt sat in between his legs arms braced either side of Thomas' body

"You're bloody perfect Tommy"

And he was repaid with a warm pink blush spreading over the Runners cheeks and down his neck, his neck… Newt moved down to mouth over his neck soft skin caught in his teeth and he sucked in the taste of the boy beneath him as he slid his tongue over the skin a moan rippled through the brunette and he arched up against Newt. The movement ground them against one another and the source of his arousal struck with pleasure tingling through his entire body he let out a deep moan and heard a whimper beneath him. Newt took the incentive to grind down against the boy's body seeking more of that amazing friction that he craved breathing heavily now. Thomas' eyes black with desire closed tight as he let his head rest back against the bed exposing his neck that was being ravished by the Keeper.

"You're shucking perfect too" he whispered against blonde hair above Newt's ear

Thomas visibly jumped when he felt a hand palm his arousal and he threaded his fingers through the blonde hair "Newt" he breathed and the Keeper moved to look at him.

Without a word Thomas' fingers fumbled to undo Newt's belt, Newt attempted to help him their faces inches apart breathing into each other's mouth as if they were sharing breaths "Got it" Thomas finally smiled with a triumphant look in his eye before moving to his own belt.

They ridded themselves of their final pieces of clothing before they were pressed against one another with nothing but skin. Newt felt the cool air against his back blowing in from the window rain pattered hard against it. He looked back to Thomas who looked very flustered, his lips kiss bitten and his hair wild, eyes dilated, chest rising and falling at a fast pace. Newt spread Thomas' thighs with his own and ground himself down against the Runner rewarded with keening sound only meant for him to hear.

After a few moments Thomas could feel his body falter at the torturous pace and snaked a hand in between them grabbing Newt's arousal in his hand, the Keeper's body jolted and he gasped into Thomas' mouth "Direct, Okay." Newt praised mimicking his movements to Thomas' body and they fell into a rhythm.

Thomas cried into Newt's ear gripping his shoulder tight, his thighs wrapped around the Keepers hips constricted as he came and Newt followed suit moaning against the crook of Thomas' neck eyes clenched tight as the pleasure exploded his senses lighting his skin on fire, he breathed heavily rubbing over Thomas' hip with his fingers.

"We have to do that again"

Newt laughed against his neck before looking up to smile at him "Good that."


	18. The Little Spoon

Minho stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling of the lounge room, he could hear Frypan's even breathing on the couch. The Runner sighed pulling the blanket over himself and wished that when he woke he would see Thomas asleep in Newt's bed again, sunlight shining through the window. That this whole day had never happened, when one person was taken or in the rare circumstance banished you could grieve for them and deal with that together, scratch out their name carved in the wall. But what were you supposed to do when so many people were gone, tear the whole wall down? How do you deal with that?

_You don't_

Minho searched the room for Newt's voice and then came to the conclusion he was using the brain-phone that Minho liked to call it anyway.

_No creepin' on my thoughts_

Minho frowned and hoped that his expression got sent with his message

_You were projecting it_

He threw his hands up in mock frustration, now Thomas' voice echoed in his mind

_Really guys? Pretty sure I was just thinking it to myself._

There was a silence again before Thomas' unmistakeable voice flooded his mind again, and even though he'd never admit it aloud; not that he had to. He enjoyed the soothing comfort that came with it, knowing that he could reach out to them without them being in earshot. Newt's voice bore an authority whereas Thomas' was comforting.

_Maybe you subconsciously wanted us to answer you, like Newt did in the Jail when he called out to us._

Somehow that made some weird sense, but in was no less embarrassing to Minho having people get under his deflecting humour and hear what he was really thinking. It made him feel vulnerable.

Newt's voice spoke once more, but Minho somehow felt that it was directed at both Thomas and himself.

_We are not going to deal with this loss, we're going to find them. Save them. They're not gone they're out there that is the only thing that matters._

Minho felt a strong wave of certainty that must have come from Newt and he sat up in his makeshift bed, the rain had not let up and continued to belt against the Homestead, for a moment he wondered if the building would blow away. Frypan seemed perfectly okay with sleeping through the oncoming storm even though they'd never had to sleep though one here before.

It was hard enough to block out any thoughts about today let alone tune out the sound outside and bring himself to sleep. For now he just lay back against the floor again staring at the ceiling.

Newt tightened his arm around Thomas' waist, the Runner's back pressed against the Keeper's chest.

Newt smiled into the side of Thomas' neck when he felt Thomas cover the hand resting on his hip and pull it over his side. Newt watched the action as Thomas brought his other hand to his and entwine his fingers with Newt's. They listened to the rain, breathing in sync as the candle flickered weakly at its wicks end.

_Are you still awake?_

"Yeah Tommy I am" Newt squeezed Thomas' hand lightly waiting for the boy to speak up

"I should tell you something" Thomas turned his body so he was lying on his back now the entwined fingers lying on his stomach, eyes only just made visible by the small dying flame.

Newt nodded waiting patiently he couldn't help the small trickle of worry that poisoned him

"Back in the Jail, I… when I was getting you out. The device played this message." He took a deep breath "It was a warning. It said He Will Betray You." He sucked in the same breath sharply eyes shifting between Newt's with confusion and uncertainty. Newt would have laughed had he not seen the seriousness in Thomas' expression.

"Tommy" he whispered with disbelief he moved his free hand to hold the side of Thomas' face the Runner's breathing had become more frequent and shallow "Tommy I would **never** hurt you" he caught sight of a single tear escaping the corner of the boys eye as the he leaned into the caressing hand "I…I know" his voice broke a little and Newt wondered if that was doubt.

"Thomas. I would rather die."

Thomas audibly inhaled deeply when he heard Newt call him that, squeezing the Keepers hand tight "Frypan. He said they can control us Newt."

Newt stared he couldn't help it, he just stared at the Runner and he could feel it Fear and Sorrow Thomas was scarred that Newt would kill him, and that they wouldn't make it out together and not for one moment did Newt feel guilty for prying into Thomas' mind.

"You have to promise me you'll fight it. Please Newt if they tell you to betray us, no matter what happens… don't do it." there was so much misery in his voice. Newt pressed his lips against Thomas' trying desperately to convey his promise he broke away slowly but remained at the same close proximity.

"I will protect you Thomas."


	19. Into The Maze

The rain had dissipated by morning, clouds grey scattered away slowly to reveal a brightening blue sky, sun rising behind the walls emanating a golden glow that peaked over the walls high reach. The light shorn over the wet grass glimmering with beads of water, the Glade was a brilliant green, the empty wooden buildings stood lifelessly against their surroundings.

The wind that had raged in the night was nothing but a light breeze, trees calming to a gentle sway in the wind. Silence was only broken by a set of old bronze chimes jingling against the wooden annex of Frypans kitchen.

The four boys stood quietly, shifting their weight every so often they took in deep breaths of fresh air, adjusting their grip on the half body length spears eyeing the large stone doors with anticipation.

It was almost time for the doors to open, and they looked between one another; packed with food, spare weapons and canteens of water their confidence was dwindling the closer it got to the time. They had barely discussed their decision that morning; to leave the safety of the Glade, there was nothing left here after all. The Box was not going back down, meaning that they would receive no more supplies. Their friends had gone and there was no forgetting that, and finally Frypan's account of what happened that night; their fellow Gladers had run out into the Maze, no telling if they had been captured or if they were indeed still alive out there. No exit was visible inside the Glade, leaving only one option; to go out there and find a way to end this test.

And suddenly the loud thundering sound echoed through the Glade vibrating the very ground they stood on. The tall stone doors began to move and no matter that he had seen it before it made Thomas gape with wonder, no schematics he had seen or made could do seeing this justice, and then he questioned in his mind. Did I create this? And the moment that entered his mind he'd let it go, Minho was taking the first steps into the Maze looking back at them with anxiousness

"Come on" he waved them over and a gust of wind blew in through the corridor before them, blowing them all back a few steps they shielded their eyes from flying dirt and dust.

After the wind had settled Thomas moved to stand beside Minho, the veteran Runner looked at them all "Keep close, no one is left behind. Clear?" and the others nodded in approval before walking with him into the long stretching corridor. Stone walls as high as the sky. "This Maze changes and that means they might try to separate us by moving the walls. Don't split, stay with the group." He looked at Thomas especially who had a record of running off.

They all walked slowly through the corridor away from the Glade; that had become their home. Frypan spun around and circled himself awed with the sheer size of this place; great stone walls, struck with age, dents in the smooth stone discoloured as if they were ancient and covered in long intricate vines. Frypan hadn't seen much of it that night when he had run from the invasion. Glimpses of what happened pieced together in his mind. Control, mindless control he remembered stepping out from the makeshift room behind the kitchen; where he slept. He was walking with strange people in full body suits, like radiation suits their faces obscured. He wanted to move away from them but he had no control over himself.

Then he heard it vaguely at first, finally focusing on the loud sounds; screaming and yelling a voice telling them all to run. Chuck. The boy was holding onto his shack floor kicking at the invading people and a suddenly a loud smash shook him from his mindless stupor and he was running. Into the Maze for the first time in his life. It had been dark then. The further he ran from their attackers the weaker the headache got he felt the control leave him. Hiding under a collection of vines he levelled his breathing and waited but he had no idea what for, he had seen two or three he could remember, they ran past him and he called out to them, they didn't look back, just kept running.

He'd held his eyes open as long as he could but weariness flooded his body and lying his head against the cold, hard ground he closed his heavy lids sleeping through the morning. He had come back to the Glade in hope someone was still there and somehow it felt like he wasn't supposed to make it back, to be with this group.

The creators had left them here purposefully, but he was something of a mistaken variable and that gave him hope; that maybe he would help them in a way the creators hadn't planned.


	20. Rapids

With the sun slowly rising overhead, skies clearing no cloud in sight, the Maze stood still its looming walls staring down at the boys making their way very slowly through its labyrinth; every footstep guided by cautious and calculating eyes afraid to make any sudden or loud movements that would bring attention to themselves. The only sounds emanating from them were heavy breaths and odd stones scraping underneath their shoes.

Minho tapped his leg with his long machete, his dark brown eyes assessed the walls positions and after a moment of consideration his expression changed swearing under his breath "Shuck it"

Newt looked over to the veteran Runner, coming to his side "What's wrong?" he whispered

Minho extended his hand, brushing his fingers over the stone walls as he walked "I don't know this formation." He looked around for effect, waiting until his conveyed meaning showed on their faces and he took in a deep breath

"They changed it all. We're gonna get lost."

Frypan's mind was ticking over in thought rubbing his forehead he pointed to the corridor behind them, they had only been walking for just under half an hour at the most. He gathered his thoughts offering a solution "We could retrace our steps back to the Glade"

Minho immediately shook his head in disagreement "No, there is nothing there for us."

Thomas raised his hand in between them "It's dangerous if we get lost, we could go around in circles, hit a dead end and if we run into any surprises we'll get split" He eyed them both "We have to go on despite that; it might be up a creek without a paddle here but we'll make it out, we have to."

Newt who had stayed mostly silent during this discussion broke the tension and uncertainty in the air

"It ain't a creek out there Tommy, this place is the bloody rapids, best we all hold on and try not to die" the boys all looked at him, he was right.

Without a word more spoken they were walking again, a tight formation weapons on the outside like an armoured shell they continued on into what would now be known between them as the Rapids.

Thomas walked close behind Minho who led the way, there was no logical reason for that he thought in his mind; veteran Runner or not that meant nothing in a Maze he didn't know anymore. Frypan was behind him brown rough leather bound water canteen in hand he sipped at it with regulation. Newt was walking beside Thomas looking outward at possible paths leading away from this corridor obviously asking himself whether they should chance one of them and divert from the main corridor. Thomas felt agreement in his own mind, staying on this path seemed too easy.

Newt's attention broke when he felt a hand take his own and he turned to see Thomas' reassuring smile; half-hearted at best, Newt hadn't realised that it was just what he had needed. Knowing you're not alone was something that even he couldn't imagine living without anymore.

They all turned the impending corner at the end of the corridor and almost fell back when Minho's hand flew up to brace them. "What the bloody hell" Newt cursed holding the arm that shielded him "Rapids usually got a drop at the end right?" Minho's voice echoed through a space Thomas and the others had yet to see.

"I think we found that drop." The boys peaked over Minho's shoulder and gasped at what they saw; The space was huge, like a hole had swallowed up a part of the Maze and the small ledge they stood on hovered over a drop of nothingness further than the eye could see; blackness so dark that they found it hard to see anything down there. There was one more ledge on the other side of the pit, but there seemed to be no more entrances.

"We should go back to that other path" Newt proposed moving away slowly as if unfazed by the drastic changes the Maze had undergone.

Minho finally lowered his hands once he was sure none of them would fall and turned to follow Frypan and Newt; who were continuing back into the corridor.

Something made him stare a moment, in all honesty he could never explain why. He just waited, eyes glued to that ledge on the far side, waiting.

"Tom hurry up!" came the reprimanding voice of Minho from the corridor

They boys turned expecting to see Thomas behind them but found he was still around the corner

"Greenie hurry up!" Minho demanded with irritation, until he saw Thomas appear from the ledge, in obvious haste the boy was startled, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wait! Someone's over there!"


	21. Monsters We Created

Authors Notes: Thankyou everyone for Reviewing, your support is amazing :) I hope my writing does this scene I imagined justice.

Dust blew up from where Thomas's feet stood, the dirt and powdered stone swirled in the light breeze trailing downward into the darkness below, he had run to the end of the ledge not afraid to fall into the pit.

"Tommy!" Newt exclaimed outstretching his hand to grab the hem of the Runner's shirt. Thomas stared across the pit at the figure staring back at him, arms by its side; the shadow seemed tall and it had broad shoulders that's as far as he could tell. The figure was standing on the opposite ledge in the shade of the walls making them nothing but a shadow, something about it made Thomas take a step back, an uneasy feeling spreading through him. The body hung in an unnatural way as if the person held themselves loosely. Why hadn't they said anything?

Thomas heard Newt gasp over his shoulder the Keepers hand wrapped protectively around his waist to brace him if he slipped.

"Hey!" Minho called to the stranger his voice echoing through the space, it had to have carried over to the stranger Thomas thought. They were all startled when the shadow flinched and dropped to the ground on all fours now, there was something very unnerving about the action. Thomas covered the hand on his waist, trembling as he did so, he clasped tight to the Keeper for security and the arm constricted around him in reply. Frypan had said that others ran from the Glade that night, it seemed that he was right. But something was wrong about this boy whoever he was.

What happened next struck them with a retreating and disturbed fear; a rippling shriek was filling the space, it took them a moment to realize that it was coming from the shadow; the scream was human but inhuman in itself unnatural and rabid, sick. Thomas shrunk against Newt's chest and Minho and Frypan's hands were at their sides to bring them away from the ledge, away from the blood curdling screaming that hung in the air.

"We gotta go" Thomas warned as he felt a shiver travel up his spine his body shook by the sounds, he began to move backward with the others, and the voice gurgled chocking on something like fluid, it stopped and so did they, frozen.

The voice broke the silence again "WHY!?" it screamed, there was no need to be so loud.

"Why what?" Thomas shouted back hoping the stranger would reveal themselves. He waited a long moment, the atmosphere was thick now like Thomas had made the situation worse.

Finally the shadow moved into the light and the figure appeared; he was sickly in appearance, hardly looked human anymore his once defined features torn with a virus so cruel it drained his body of life. The figures limbs hung lifelessly from him, cold dead eyes bore into Thomas with the only humanity left in this boy's entire being.

"Tom" Minho warned under his breath trying desperately to pull his friends away from the ledge and consequently away from this whole unfolding situation. Something told him he didn't want to see it, and for a second Minho had thought that was from his own mind, when he realised it had come from Thomas. Thomas didn't want to see it. Did he know who- What this was?

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?" the figure cried now, his face bloody and bruised, blue veins glowing on the surface of his skin; mapping his face and body entirely. His left eye was half shut and his balance feigned as he began to sway.

Thomas swallowed unsure of what to do, because honestly he didn't know. All he knew is that he didn't want to be here, regretting his initial decision to call the others back and confront the stranger.

The stranger staggered dangerously close to the edge now and Thomas called out "Be careful!" it seemed stupid the moment the words had come out of his mouth because a fractured laugh emanated from the boy staring at him with rage.

"All of you tried to kill me."

The voice had lessened in pitch, but lost no sting to its words. Newt gradually pushed Thomas behind him guarding his friends now defensively, staring out over the pit as if he knew who this was.

"Ben?"

The question echoed too long unanswered, filling the space with a deadly silence, they waited for a reply that didn't seem to come. Thomas wondered if Newt had been wrong.

"I told you he was bad, I told you, I TOLD YOU!" he screamed voice cracking with fury his eyes wild with insanity, the boy rubbed his face with his hands and then began to hit himself. The sound of his hands smacking against his own face accompanied a chanting of "Bad, Bad, Bad." That disturbed them to no end.

"I was wrong." He growled saliva dripping from his lips with rabid madness "You're all bad." The boy turned away from them disappearing back into the shadows, his left leg dragging along the ground behind his right leg. And in one last moment that burnt into Thomas' mind the sickly figure in the shadows pointed at them "And _you_. Will die." He was gone his vile presence had left Thomas' heart and he began to panic. Who had he been pointing at?

Thomas felt a hand rest against his back and he knew it belonged to Minho. "Let's go" another hand came up to grab his arm now pulling him away from the pit gently, instinctively Thomas' reached out and grabbed Newt's arm. He seemed struck with something like shock and sadness and Thomas considered that he may have been friends with Ben in the past, he couldn't imagine if he had to see Minho, Frypan or Newt like that, screaming with insanity and conviction.

"Ben survived out here?" the Cook murmured mostly to himself, the thought of Ben running around out here driven mad with sickness, surviving somehow it was unbelievable. The Banishment seemed like a lifetime ago, not that he'd ever forget it. The image seared into his mind of the doors closing and the sight of Ben's sickly appearance disappearing.

Minho looked up from the ground, moving away from them now "No. Ben died when he got stung out here."

Everyone watched Minho now who began walking again through the corridor "Let's go back to that path" they knew the veteran Runner was only being distant because he couldn't afford to let it get to him, not when escape was the only thing they should be worrying about, everyone knew he was right. Silence loomed over them as they followed after Minho, with the understanding that they may very well come face to face with the former Glader, and possibly other bad things out here.

The Rapids had only just begun.


	22. Don't Look Back

The Pathway was narrower than the Corridor; its walls were smooth, no telling signs of age. In fact this Pathway looked relatively new, clean and bare.

Minho walked ahead of the others his head hung, tapping the machete against his thigh again with a thud. Newt looked like he wanted to say something trying to catch up to the Veteran Runner but then slowing down again as if he wasn't sure what to say to him. There really wasn't much to say after seeing Ben again, the silence hung in the air as guilt and responsibility flooded them all and somehow they knew that WICKED had planned on having them reunited with the former Glader. Maybe they wanted them to see blood on their own hands, a decision they made that was morally divided. A Monster they had created.

Frypan turned to look at Thomas who walked with the Cook "So you two?" he gestured between Newt and Thomas with his finger.

Thomas was taken aback by the question, raising his eyebrow "What about us?" his tone seemed earnest but he had an idea of what Frypan was getting at.

"You two hold hands often then?"

Thomas felt heat in his cheeks, and a hint of disbelief that they were having this conversation now. But then again he could sense the sadness behind the Cook's eyes, he just wanted to change the subject. "Yeah, I guess we have something going on" Thomas gave a half-hearted smile scratching the back of his head absentmindedly.

Frypan shook his head slowly "Hell of a time to have somethin' goin' on" he let out a short laugh, patting his hand on Thomas' arm in reassurance that he didn't have something against their relationship. In fact The Cook found it refreshing, some hope to hold onto, fancy having love in a place like this he thought to himself.

"Yeah… I know." Brown eyes settled on the ground as he walked, but instead of letting silence linger once more, the Cook spoke up again

"When we heard the Box sendin' up your shuck ass we all dropped what we were doin' right? So we all knew you was comin' anyway but it was exciting" Frypan smiled at the memory and Thomas felt content wash over him he hadn't realised how great it was to reminisce considering they really only created these memories the past few days.

Frypan was animated as he told the story, hands emphasising actions as he went "So we all crowd around the Box and then we see your skittish face and I saw Newt and Minho-" He pointed to them "- they was staring at you, Newt I think nearly lost his balance coz he was too busy lookin' at you. Must have been love at first sight, Hah. Then you took off runnin' n' face-planted, Newt was worried you were 'Bonkers' and we all laughed at you."

Thomas scoffed now "Well aren't you guys so sweet" his words dripping with sarcasm and Frypan nodded "Yeah… you turned out to be all there in the head. Well mostly" he smiled pulling out the water canteen and handed it to him, Thomas took it happily enjoying their moment of peace.

They had been walking for a good twenty minutes when Minho stopped eyeing the way ahead with alarm, he moved a finger to touch his lips; signalling them to stay quiet. Thomas and the others mirrored Minho's position squatting next to the wall. The Veteran Runner had not said anything yet just kept his hand braced in front of them so they could not move past him. Curiosity got the better of Thomas and he whispered to Minho "What is it?" and the boy looked at him now inhaling slowly doing his best to appear calm.

"I can hear walls moving ahead" and then Thomas slowed his breathing too, turning his head aiming his ear in the direction the pathway ahead, listening.

There was distant sounds like the heavy thrumming of the Doors followed by loud thuds as they hit one another, at least that's what is sounded like. It was so faint that he never would have heard it had he not been looking for the sounds. He turned back making eye contact with Minho before nodding in agreement "What do we do now?" that seemed to be the only question that they ever asked themselves.

Minho looked at all three of them "We have to wait for the walls to stop moving" and Newt piped up upon hearing that "What if we are supposed to get through them before the walls stop moving?" and that presented an equally logical point.

"Alright stay close" Minho ordered moving away from the wall, and toward the end of the pathway

What they saw there was breathtaking, the ground that Minho had run a thousand times was lifting up from the earth folding in on itself, walls were crashing into one another breaking some completely into rubble. It was like the Maze was malfunctioning, and that began to make sense in Minho's mind. The giant gaping hole back there, the strange wall movements, Griever glitches it was like the whole Maze was collapsing.

"There!" Thomas pointed to an opening on the other side of the chaos that was once such a structured formation of routine. Frypan cursed under his breath "Ain't no way we getting' over there." And Newt made a sound of agreement "Mmm, especially not me".

The Runners looked between them and came to the inevitable conclusion that they had no other choice but to run. "We have to try" Thomas provided, taking hold of Newt's hand "We'll stay together".

They jogged at a dangerously slow pace. Trying to keep away from falling debris and spinning Blades. Minho couldn't help the thought in his mind that WICKED made them bring Newt because he would slow them down. That meant that the creators were ahead of them, knew exactly what they would do morally. He didn't like the advantage they had let alone the plans that they had for them next.

Some of the Blades closed alarmingly nearby and Minho was forced to pick up the pace to avoid a large block of stone falling from the top of a moving wall. Thomas held onto Newt's hand tight, half pulling him along as they escalated into a run. It was only a moment, Thomas swore it was only a second that he felt the hand pull from his own with a force he could not match, spinning to see what had happened, he felt his heart ripping from his chest.

"Newt!"

Newt held onto Frypans arm as a large stone ascended, the ground had collapsed where Newt had been running and he'd managed to grab onto Frypan who was lying on a rising slab of stone "Go!" he ordered to Thomas. Everything behind the Runner was falling apart, but that didn't stop him from moving toward his friends, the boy he loved clinging to Frypan in fear for his life.

"Shuck it Tom!" Minho yelled over the loud vibrations of the walls collapsing around them, he grabbed the Runners arm in a bruising grip pulling him from the others "Run!" he exclaimed refusing to release Thomas as he forced him to keep up, running from the chaotic scene that unfolded behind them, stone ground breaking away under their every step.

After what seemed like only seconds Minho and Thomas had made it to the other side, the opening seemed still and unmoving which meant that it was the safest place so far.

They turned to look back together and saw another wall collide with the ground; falling apart, there was no sight of the two Gladers amongst the disaster. Thomas let out a sharp breath, tears stinging at his eyes he wanted to cry and scream and lie on the ground forfeit this whole test right now. Minho must have sensed it because he pulled him close "S'okay Greenie they're gonna be okay" Thomas could hear Minho sniff trying hard to hold back his own overwhelming emotions.

"What do we do now?" there was the question; hopeless and sad, it tore into Minho's emotional wall that he built every day. "I don't know Tom" Minho felt warm tears stain his face, he hadn't let that happen in a long time. But the loss was too great to ignore, they both felt lost and disoriented like someone had just removed a vital organ from their body, their best friends.

Strength poured in soon enough and he gripped Thomas' arm once more pulling him away from the collapsed Maze walking now down the corridor in front of them, loss and frustration shredding him on the inside, Minho spared a look to Thomas as they walked and met his eyes.

"Don't look back."


	23. Be Safe

They had slept under a collection of vines, nothing had stirred that night no Grievers at all. They lied beside one another in silence, pressed against one another in the cramped space. This morning had been just the same; neither of them uttering a word, since Minho had told Thomas not to look back.

The scrunching of a wrapper jolted Thomas out of his trance, his eyes had been fixed on a spot on the ground for a good ten minutes now. He looked up from his sitting position on the ground to see Minho searching for something before finally shrugging his shoulders, a look of indifference spread across his face "Not like it matters" he murmured tossing the rubbish over his shoulder, letting it fall somewhere behind him.

"You okay?" The Veteran Runner asked softly

Thomas turned his head in Minho's direction, biting his bottom lip, and shaking his head softly, his watery eyes stared into the space beside Minho absently. After a moment Thomas let out a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he wiped at the tears staining his cheeks.

Minho moved to squat in front of the boy "Hey" he breathed, but he got no reply and decided to reach out placing his finger under Thomas' chin, he turned the boy to look at him. Minho smiled softly and went to speak but hesitated closing his mouth again, what was to be said?

Thomas sensed that he was at a loss for words and pulled him in close, Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho, gripping at the back of his shirt tightly. He buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, soaking the blue shirt with his tears, not that either of them cared. Minho held onto Thomas, The Veteran Runner couldn't help the surprise on his face; he'd never hugged another person in his memory. He replayed his decision in his mind over and over every time he closed his eyes. Could he have saved them? And then he thought better of it, there was nothing more he could have done. He managed to save Thomas, Frypan and Newt would be glad of that.

"Are they really gone?" Thomas trembled in his arms voice shaken as he mumbled against Minho's dampened blue shirt.

Minho pulled away just enough to make eye contact with the boy, shifting between his brown eyes "I don't know." There it was again. The only thing that any of them knew; that they didn't know anything at all.

The question hung thick in the air, were their friends dead?

His head hurt, that was the first thing he noticed and it seemed to be the only overwhelming sensation right now. The decision to open his eyes was not a wise one that much was made apparent when he tried, only for them to burn with the brightness of his surroundings.

He grunted pressing a hand underneath his body to push his body up off of whatever surface he was on, "Hello?" his voice was faint like he couldn't really hear himself clearly. Memories flooded back slowly, the last thing he remembered was being pulled away from Thomas.

The boy had turned around and tried to come back for him, but he was already in the air; clinging to Frypan's arm in fear of falling in the pit below. Thomas had been dragged away by Minho, a look of true heart-break painted across his face, an image he would not soon forget. Maybe Thomas and Minho were okay he thought, and that made everything okay for a moment.

"Tommy!" he yelled with all his strength, but he wasn't rewarded with an answer.

But he wasn't alone in here, wherever _this_ was. A foolish hope filled him that his friends were with him. A clinical voice sounded over a speaker that killed those hopes, nothing but dread and fear left in him when he heard what the voice had said.

"Good Morning Subject N, Welcome to your personal Trial."

He chanted in his mind _please don't be here with me, be safe._

Thomas's expression changed, shock in his eyes now as he pushed off the ground, Minho watched the boy as he looked around searching desperately _Newt! Where are you?_


	24. Get There In Time

Thomas ran, he had no idea where he was going but he kept running. Minho was close behind him "Where you goin'?" he yelled keeping up with the boy as best he could. Thomas turned sharp corner and then another aimlessly running toward something, Minho had no idea what. Although it reminded him of when Newt told him about Thomas running from the Glade and into the Maze, was this the same thing? He sure could run fast.

Minho collided with Thomas' back when the boy stopped abruptly, Minho instinctively grabbed the grey-blue tattered shirt "What the hell Greenie!"

Stones flew away from where they had skidded to a stop and the small rocks rolled over a ledge never hitting the bottom of whatever was down there, and Minho knew where they were.

_NEWT!_

Thomas screamed in his head, looking out of the pit. They had been standing on the opposite side just yesterday and now they were standing exactly where Ben had been. It amazed him how they'd already gotten to the other side, so much had happened since they were over there.

"Enough!" Minho pulled at the shirt in his hands spinning the boy to face him, "I can hear him!" Thomas breathed

"Hear who?"

Just as Thomas was about to explain a voice entered their heads, clear as day.

_Don't come for me. Get out of here._

The moment Newt had said it Minho and Thomas were replying at the same time; telling him not to be stupid, to tell them where he was, but they received one final reply.

_Do what I bloody well tell you to do Dammit! Be Safe._

Thomas shook his head violently grabbing Minho's hand, "Come on!" Thomas' pulled the Veteran Runner along. Minho shielded his face with his free hand when a gust of wind blew through the corridor, grey clouds were circling once more above them.

They'd turned into a narrow pathway much like the one they had been in yesterday, but something was different this time. Minho had so many questions, but it seemed like Thomas couldn't stop long enough to breathe let alone give him answers. It was all still processing in his mind; Newt was alive, where was Frypan? What did Newt want them to do? Where were they?

"Woah" Thomas skidded to a stop again, Minho felt the hand in his own grip tight and he looked up to see what was wrong and froze when he saw what Thomas was staring at with horror.

"I told you he would die." The words slurred, as saliva dripped from the boy's mouth that was lined with blue veins, bloodshot eyes centred on the Runners. "You wont get there in time."


	25. Ben

The sickly boy swayed toward them, neither could believe this was once Ben; a Glader like themselves. Thomas felt a hand grab his wrist pulling him away from Ben, "Don't you even think about runnin' from me MINHO!" he screamed, the echo of his crackling voice shook the Runners.

Ben was advancing on their position, his expression growing fiercer. Minho tightened his grip on his spear, he guided Thomas' hand to the machete strapped at his side "We do what we have to" The Veteran Runner whispered. Thomas couldn't bear to think of what he meant; killing someone wasn't something he wanted to do. From what he could see Ben didn't look like he was coming over to them for any other purpose than to kill them, Thomas looked to Minho for strength, the boys expression held to conflicting emotions; Confidence and Fear.

"Are you gonna kill me yourself?" Ben laughed slurring his words as he slowed his movements to a stop "That'd be a sight" and just as he moved to take a step a large creature descended upon him from above. Minho and Thomas were thrown backward with surprise trying to make out what had just happened.

A piercing scream shrilled as the creature began to crush the sick Glader with a metal protrusion, twisting his head with an audible click. "Griever!" Minho exclaimed, heart beating at an alarming rate scrambling to his feet, pulling Thomas along with him.

The whirring digital sounds stalked them as they ran, not sure if they had been this way before, turning and running down long stretches of corridor, the Runners heaved in breaths desperate to put as much distance between them and the Griever as possible. "Can't you control it?" Thomas hoped Minho would not let go of his arm, if he did Thomas may lose him at the speed the Veteran Runner was trying to run.

"You think I'm gonna try after that?" Minho didn't stop to find out, he was too busy trying not to run into a wall or worse a dead end. The images of Ben swirled relentlessly in his mind, the Banishment, seeing him over the pit and now watching him die by the cold metal hands of the Grievers. Ben was a symbol of the cruelty that this Maze had done to them, what the Creators had done to them, and what the Gladers had to do to him.

The next corner opened up to a narrow corridor, much like the others except at the end of the pathway was a stone archway, and beneath it an opening to a white room. The boys stopped, shocked by the sudden change of structure.

After a split second of looking over the pathway Thomas saw a figure standing under the archway, he narrowed his eyes before realising who it was and he felt his heart beating hard in his chest "Newt!" he all but screamed with relief, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Minho was close behind him craning his neck to see the blonde Keeper, something had gone their way for once. But what he saw confused him; Newt's expression wasn't of happiness, but rather dread and hopelessness. None of that made sense until it dawned on him that Frypan was nowhere in sight.


	26. Good That

Newt smiled half-heartedly moving toward Thomas as the boy drew closer "Newt!" Thomas exclaimed, surprised when the Keepers arms enveloped him in a hug, pulling him closer with desperation.

The Runner snaked his hands between them to thread into the blondes hair, the arms around him tightened around his body "Tommy" Newt whispered between tears, Thomas held him close trying to level his breathing after all the running they had done, he heard a sobbing sound against his shoulder, he'd never heard Newt cry before. It was like he was so happy to see them but didn't want to see them at all.

And if Thomas thought the hug was surprising he was definitely not expecting Newt to kiss him, pressing his lips against Thomas' with longing, a hand slipped under the Runners tattered blue-grey shirt. The Keeper of the Farmhands calloused fingers smoothing over the soft skin of his back as Newt continued to kiss him passionately as if they had been separated years.

Minho had skidded to a stop when he saw the interaction, shocked at himself for not expecting it, he knew they had shared something between them but he'd never really imagined it in his mind.

Thomas clasped Newt's face in his hands guiding their kiss now, he could feel warm tears straining down Newt's cheeks. Thomas couldn't explain the connection they had, he was aware of their knowing one another before but sometimes only soul mates came closest to explaining it. They broke away slowly and Thomas could see Newt; eyes red with sadness contrasting against a half-hearted smile.

"Newt?" Minho moved to Thomas' side with caution, the Keeper looked at him now shaking his head slowly "I'm so sorry" the blonde replied in a whisper, clasping a hand over Minho's shoulder, he looked at Thomas again and with his other hand caressed Thomas' confused face, eyeing him with admiration. He looked between them now "I want you two to make it." He began "Minho, you're my brother and no one has ever done so much for me as you have, but I'm going to ask one more thing of you."

Minho bewilderedly nodded "Anything."

"Take care of the Greenie." Newt smiled sadly at them both, his heart beating heavily as he turned away from them and disappeared into the room, why did that sound so much like a goodbye speech?

Thomas and Minho moved to follow him until a large stone slab slid down in front of them, cutting them off from the Keeper "NEWT!" Thomas yelled smacking his hand painfully against the stone that separated them, Minho wore confusion on his face completely vacant of anything to say or do. Their friend was gone again, left them of his own volition.

Thomas slid to the ground resting his head against the stone, he hit it with his fist feebly calling out with hope "Open the door Newt, Please." The display of vulnerability broke Minho's heart, and he moved to squat behind the boy, resting his hand over the fist to still Thomas' attempts to hurt a stone wall.

"Hey Tom, it's okay" he whispered against the boys ear and he felt the fist relax in his hand and the Runners body slackened against him. Small whispering sobs broke the silence as Thomas cried with frustration eyes clenched shut in hope that when he opened them none of this had ever happened. Those haunting words were back _He Will Betray You._

Newt closed his eyes when he heard the stone close behind him, and then a sharp pain tore at him with the pleading voice of the one he loved on the other side. He wanted so much to open up the stone doorway once more walk out of here like he had been offered. But he had to do this.

Newt looked at the clear thick plastic wall that divided the other boy and himself, the one he had sensed when he woke up it was just them now, the whole room was white nothing inside it but the two boys, a clear thick plastic wall and a button on the far side of Newts cell. A familiar face watched him with sympathy.

"He really loves you"

Newt looked up, wiping the wetness from his eyes "I know he does." The Keeper moved away from the stone wall toward a glowing red button flashing brilliant against the white washed walls on the other side of his cell.

_Please don't leave us again Newt _Thomas' voice echoed in Newt's head _What's going on?_

"I love him too." The Keeper breathed his hand reaching toward the button but stopped when the boy across from him spoke again.

"You don't have to do this Newt, you owe me nothing." The blonde shot him a disapproving look in reply lowering his hand "I will not have another's boy's blood on my hands Fry! I will not decide your fate-" he took in a sharp breath looking back to the ominous button "-But I can decide my own."

_Newt Please! Say something to me!_

Newt refused to let himself speak to Thomas in their mind in fear that the boy could convince him to change his mind. He felt the heaviness leave him when he saw the two boys round that corner but dread had replaced that heaviness, he would have to let them go. And that was so hard.

He had to say it before the time came, he owed the boy that much…

_Goodbye Tommy._

"You're the most Honourable person I have ever met Newt" Frypan smiled proudly, tears in his eyes as he placed his hand over the plastic wall.

As Newt pressed it he nodded toward Frypan "Good that." Those words hung in the air, as the overhead light began to flash red in Newt's cell.

The Cook met the Keepers eyes, and they waited for Newt to die.

Authors Notes: Thankyou to all those keeping up with the story, I have a lot planned ahead just remain calm not all it what it seems. Newt may survive. At what cost?


	27. It's About Honour

"Congratulations Subject N." the man's cold and clinical voice sounded through the room and Newt looked up at the speaker, confused by his choice of words.

"You have succeeded your Personal Trial. You have performed as expected."

Newt didn't like the sound of that and turned to look at Frypan on the other side of the glass, the boy wore that knowing look; the one Newt hated seeing, it always meant that Frypan knew more than he did. Frypan had tears watering in his eyes nodding his head slowly he whispered through the audio speaker that must have been set in place so they could speak to one another "It's okay Newt." Newt moved toward the wall eyeing it with caution he didn't understand "What do you mean?"

A siren blasted through the speaker that deafened Newt, he clasped his hands over his ears. Looking up he saw Frypan smiling sadly at him, his hand still placed on the wall. "Frypan?" Newt's hearing was coming back as he began to hear a small hissing sound, it took him a moment to locate the source of it.

"FRYPAN!"

Small openings in the walls had opened up spraying a fine mist that was smoking up the cell Frypan stood in, "It's Okay." Frypan whispered once more before his hand began to slide down the clear wall, collapsing into a heap on the ground, images of the Glade comforted him, his kitchen, the Homestead and the peaceful moments they all shared; he remembered all the times he had gone to the Farm and taken up all the food Newt and his Farmhands had grown, all the talks they'd had. The times he'd gotten up at five or six in the morning to serve breakfast for Minho and his Runners before they left, Minho thanked him every morning without fail, claiming that the Sandwiches made for him to take out on the run was the only thing that brought him back to the Glade every evening, and man had that boy made Frypan laugh, so many times. Thoughts of Chuck came to him, the brave boy who sacrificed himself to save Frypans life, he knew Thomas, Newt and Minho may miss him the same way. Frypan had succeeded in protecting one of them, and the thought that he had given them even that, was a gift enough that he could close his eyes with a clear conscience.

"Noooooo!" Newt screamed smacking his hands against the plastic wall, his sight went blurry as he slid to the ground, eyes centred on Frypan's lifeless body amidst the smoke. He hadn't noticed the stone door open again and Thomas and Minho appear at his side. Newt whispered to himself through tears "It was supposed to be me."

Thomas and Minho sat on the floor beside him, their hearts had seized when they saw the body on the other side. Tears wouldn't come because shock still had a hold on them, what had happened? They asked it in their minds over and over but no answer provided itself.

Thomas rested his forehead against Newt's shoulder with grief stricken expressions, and Minho's hand griped Newt's other shoulder for some support. The Keeper replayed the trial in his mind, where had he gone wrong?

And like a circuit completed Newt's visual memory filled Thomas and Minho's vision, like they were seeing it for themselves.

"The button to your left will end your life, the doorway to your right sets you free, and takes the life of your friend. The choice is yours only."

A blur crossed their eyes like a jump to a memory after that Newt standing in the doorway he was talking to Frypan, discussing the decision.

"I don't think I could make it on my own out there Newt"

Newt turned to look at the Cook "If they're still out there you have a chance"

Just at that moment Thomas and Minho had rounded the corner screaming his name, and the decision was made. That is what Minho had seen on Newt's face before. Newt knew Frypan had a chance to survive and had to do what was right. WICKED wanted to crush his sense of honour by murdering the person Newt was willing to save.

The circuit broke when Minho removed his hand from Newt's shoulder, sharing a look with Thomas in confirmation of what had just happened. But as they moved to get up from the floor they fell back down, their bodies felt heavy and their vision was growing darker. Looking down to Newt they noticed the boy had his eyes closed, forehead still rested against the plastic wall and wasn't responding to them "Minho what's happening?" Thomas slurred before falling to the ground with a loud thud, his head spun for a moment and he narrowed his eyes to see through the fogging vision, he could only make out strange openings in the wall of the cell they were in, the stone door had closed behind them and gas had filled the room. He couldn't tell if the others were okay.

Was this the Creators plan; to kill them all?

And just as that thought sunk in his eyes closed with the overwhelming tiredness.


	28. Carve Their Names

Minho felt a stinging pain in his forehead as he rolled onto his side, whatever he was lying on wasn't comfortable, the ground underneath him shook throwing him up in the air a little before he crashed down again against the cold surface beneath him. A loud whirring, then a grinding sound followed by a rumbling. Darkness surrounded him, all he could feel was a cool breeze seeping into the dark space though he couldn't see an opening, he couldn't see anything. For a moment he tried to move but his body still felt heavy and numb, he knew that he shouldn't be surprised anymore with WICKED's plans, but then a part of him wondered if this wasn't a test anymore. Was he dead? Was this what death was like?

_Tom? Newt?_

He tried in his mind, he would never feel comfortable using their telepathy, in honesty it freaked him out. But the fact he received no response was even worse. Panic slowly began to eat inside him.

_TOM! NEWT!_

He let out a sharp hissing breath using all his strength to pull himself toward the breeze blowing gently on his face, the closer he got to it the more intense it felt on his skin.

A small light seemed to be glowing in from the hole in the wall of this strange container that he appeared to be in, from what he figured.

Minho aligned his eye with the hole in the wall, blinking against the cool air. Outside the container he was in appeared to be sand. That's what it looked like anyway, flying up from the ground, moving past him or rather he was moving past it. He was in a moving container, he looked up at the sky and caught sight of the brilliant moon glowing down upon the dark sands out there. He wasn't in the Maze any longer that was for sure, those sands stretched as far as he could see. Was this the real world?

A distant rumbling turned his attention to something across from him, he knew now that he was in the back of a truck, because another truck appeared blocking his view of the sky, matching the speed of the one he was in. He would make a bet that either Thomas or Newt were in that one.

The truck's gears silenced for a second, and a grinding sound cut through the air, engine rumbling quieter than before, they were slowing down. Minho moved himself back to the centre of the container, lying his head down against the cold metal surface. His ear pressed against the metal listening to the crunching sounds of stones underneath the wheels. They had definitely slowed down.

The truck shuddered and the engine cut out, Minho closed his eyes and focused carefully on the following sounds. The creak of the Drivers door, boots colliding heavily against the stone ground, murmurs and a voice "Doc say's they'd be out for another hour or so" it was a quirky voice, a young man for sure.

"So we just leave em' here?" a gruff voice replied "S'what he said to do." The other assured before their footsteps moved away from the vehicle.

Minho counted ten minutes that had passed in silence, moving into a sitting position. Memories came back to him; the Maze, finding Frypan's dead body, seeing through Newt's visual memory then gas filling the room they were in. He remembered hearing Thomas slur something to him before he passed out.

"This him?" echoed a deep voice in the distance as heavy footsteps approached Minho's container. The Veteran Runner got to his feet hesitantly, moving to what he assumed was the back end of the Truck that they would open up, bending his knees ready to pounce on his captors the moment they opened the doors.

Minho felt his heart pick up its pace, heaving in deep breaths as he waited narrowing his eyes on where the voices emanated from. "Let's get 'im in the truck, we need to be halfway back to the Sink by the time the Wick's find out he's missin'" a thick British accent took Minho by surprise, it wasn't Newt's voice but it was undoubtedly his accent.

The back doors of the truck swung open and Minho raised his spear to his side with a threatening display of ferocity, he narrowed his eyes on the men standing below him with surprised expressions. Minho re-gripped his spear tightly as he jumped down from the container, his boots colliding with the stones with a thud. The Veteran Runner looked up through stray tousled black hairs that covered parts of his vision, expression void of emotion he stared at them menacingly.

"Woah there tough guy! Don't bloody well slaughter us just yet." The British boy demanded authority reflecting in his eyes. Minho was silent, eyes following the boy now like he had acquired a new target.

"Where are my friends?" Minho growled pointing the blade at the end of his spear toward the boy.

The boy almost seemed scared of him, "Alright, you ain't who I was expecting to find. But I guess that means we're both lookin' for people."

Minho nodded slowly, leaving the point of the spear underneath the boy's chin "Take me to them." Minho could hardly believe the words coming from his own mouth, he sounded possessed but maybe that's how he felt; possessed with anger, hatred and revenge. He wanted Newt and Thomas now, safe. And he wanted to rip the creators a part and feed them to the monsters of the Maze. Carve Frypan, Ben's names and the names of every friend Minho had ever lost into the face of every one of the WICKED scientists. Even if he had to start with these men first.

The bigger man turned to the British boy for confirmation before speaking, his gruff voice suited his appearance; a large brown beard and a flannel shirt, black army pants tucked into brown work boots. "We came to get you out of here; the survivors."

"I'm not leaving without them." Minho snapped

"And neither are we."

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the support here's some #BossAssBitchMinho


	29. Good Enough For Me

"Well if you're out ere' that means that they took the others in there" The British boy pointed toward a building beside the trucks, it seemed to lead underground, at the front of it a large steel door, bolted shut.

Minho eyed him suspiciously before speaking "You n' me." Minho grabbed the sleeve of the British boy pulling him around the side of the truck, so he faced the steel door. The spears point dug in against the boys back and Minho prodded him with it "Start walking." The bigger man moved toward them and Minho pulled his machete from his side arm pointing it in the direction of the bearded man, he stopped moving and raised his hands in surrender "You. Stay here." Minho ordered.

The British boy was quiet as he walked, unbolting the heavy steel door; it opened with a loud grinding shudder. Minho got close to the boys ear so only he would hear "You try anythin' and I'll turn you into a human kebab." The boy visibly curved in on himself "Whah-ever, I ave' people to find too." Minho turned the boy around to face him running the sharp point of the spear across his neck "You'd do well to listen to me, we get my friends. And then you're gonna be our human-shield to get out of here."

The British boy scoffed looking him dead in the eye for the first time so far "You really think they'd think twice about puttin' a bullet in my head. We ain't Wicks, in fact you and your mates are Wicks, not us." The British boys face was visible now under fluro lights; brown eyes, dishevelled blonde hair but an un-familiar face. He eyed Minho's intimidating appearance before smirking "I think they got just what they wanted. Look at ya'self-" a closed fist collided with the British boys face and he fell backward until he hit the wall, cradling his jaw in his hand as he watched Minho.

"Slim it and start walking."

The corridors were all grey cement, they were definitely underground. Small air vents lined the walls but they were either providing dull recycled air or none at all. The corridor felt stuffy and Minho felt sweat begin to bead at his forehead. They walked in silence with the occasional wary look that the British Boy threw over his shoulder.

"From what we could tell from our intel, they should be around ere'"

Minho stopped when the boy raised his hand signalling them to wait, "I think someone's comin'" he whispered moving to press himself against the wall, there was a corridor leading from the one they were in. Minho peeked around the corner and saw double doors ahead, he could see through the opaque glass, blurred shapes approaching on the other side.

"Stay there." Minho ordered running over to the other side of the corridor, positioning themselves at the edge ready to ambush whoever came through those doors.

"Ready?" Minho breathed holding his spear tight

The British boy nodded in reply, and the double doors swung open.

Minho took in a deep breath ready to attack the moment someone came around that corner, but what he saw made him let his guard down.

Newt dragged him with all his strength holding the arm around his neck, his other hand doing its best to hold up the boy's body. The moment he woke up he had figured this was just another test and got himself together, carrying Thomas as far as he possibly could.

"Newt."

Newt's head shot up, fear in his eyes, blood drained from his face, expecting to find a WICKED scientist in his way but found himself pleasantly surprised "Minho?"

"Well looks like they came to us." Newt shot a look over to the other boy who now appeared from the corner.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt snapped

"Not the time for reunions, time to go." The British boy moved to wrap Thomas' other arm around his neck aiding Newt in carrying the boy. Minho could see that Newt didn't like the action one bit, but Minho had his weapons out, so he was in front. It was like something had changed between Minho and the British boy, the moment he helped to carry Thomas. Minho felt the possibility for mutual trust between them and these strangers.

The large steel door closed behind them and Minho searched for the bearded man, worried again that this was all just a test the moment the trucks doors had opened. Minho found him standing at the end of some narrow stairs, leading up onto a large Caterpillar dump truck, it was a large square vehicle, giant wheels, a box room for the driver's seat and a railed in area next to it; for others to stand. The machine was used for mining judging by its huge square back, built to haul material. The Veteran Runner stood in awe for a moment, the large man was small in scale comparison to the truck. A blinding shade of yellow glowed in the moonlight "Come on let's get out of here" he called to them.

The bearded man helped Newt carry Thomas up the steps, he still seemed out of it. Minho followed close behind the British boy he'd been threatening only moments ago. "Them Wicks gonna figure it soon enough, get her runnin'!" The boy ordered and the bearded man nodded, lying Thomas down on the railed in space next to the driver's box. Newt sat on the ground next to Thomas and Minho joined them. "He alive?" The British boy asked looking down at Newt, shifting his eyes between them and the WICKED facility like he couldn't wait to leave.

"He's just sleepin'" Newt assured siting with his back against the railing, he pulled Thomas up to sit in between his legs. "Alright you boys hold onto somethin' I'll be back." The British boy opened the door to the driver's box, his conversation was not audible to the others. Minho sheathed his machete sitting next to Newt with his spear still in his hand "Should we really be going anywhere with them?" the Veteran Runner worried

Newt looked at him for a long moment before answering, a heavy rumble accompanied the vibration underneath them as the truck roared to life "Look around Minho, there ain't nothin' for miles we'd be caught tryin' to carry Tommy by ourselves. These two, we can take em' if we have to." Newt wrapped his arm around Thomas' waist to hold him up, the boys head sat against the Keepers shoulder eyes still closed, undoubtedly still under the effects of the gas.

Minho nodded as the truck moved slowly taking them away from the facility "Well they're going the right way, that's good enough for me."


	30. Home

The moonlight lit the way ahead, the road hardly visible under a thick layer of sand. Minho turned his head looking at the nothingness in front of them. Newt had fallen asleep, his head every so often vibrating against the railing, he still held Thomas in his arms and Minho doubted that the boy could be pried from the Keepers gasp even if they were both unconscious. The British boy was standing in the doorway entering into the driver's box, looking out ahead as if looking for landmarks pointing them out with his finger before ducking back into the driver's box saying something inaudible, although Minho reckoned that he was giving directions.

Other than the light breathing of his friends past out against each other and the sand flying up against the sides of the truck it was relatively quiet.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot."

Minho looked up to see the boy he'd been threatening earlier in the night and nodded "I guess I thought you'se where WICKED." And he received a laugh in reply "Nah, we ain't Wicks."

Minho understood the moment the boy had said it the first time; Wicks was short for WICKED scientists. The boy seemed genuine and something made Minho believe him, maybe because this boy was familiar, not that Minho knew him.

"So you're all that got out?" The boy sat down in front of Minho watching Newt and Thomas as he spoke.

Minho looked at them too "Yeah." It was sad to remember all the others as simply the 'Ones who didn't make it'

"Honestly I was surprised any of you made it out of that place."

Minho turned to look at him now raising his eyebrow "What do you know about WICKED?"

"We are a part of a group away from 'ere, and we are more vigilant than others out there. We don't like WICKED."

"Where are we?" Minho looked around but couldn't see any signs that bore town names.

"We were at the Oakville WICKED storage processing facility, their main place is smack in the centre of Toronto. Now we're close to Buffalo."

Minho felt some bearings come back to him, unless of course the British kid was lying. But it wouldn't matter if he was, it was nice to put a name to things. "So where're we going?"

"Home." The British boy actually smiled at that, they'd been driving for at least an hour. Minho inhaled his own smell, he needed to wash so much had happened in the past day that he'd almost forgotten about menial things such as hygiene. They all needed to eat, and rest in a place that was actually comfortable.

"Can we make a pit stop or something?"

The boy looked at him for a moment before pushing himself up and walking over to the driver's box murmuring something and pointing straight ahead.

"Stops just up ahead." Minho turned around to see a large dip in the sand ahead, very large.

"What's that?"

"That my friend is, or was Niagara Falls"

Minho for some reason had pictured water, but there was none in sight, just a humungous pit,and cliffs of sand. His stomach rumbled audibly and the boy looked at him "We got some food, not much but somethin'"

The truck turned down onto a steep slope of sand, at the end of it appeared to be a building in ruins, a small brick building with the words "Visitor Centre" inscribed on a sign in front of it.

"Wanna wake your friends?" Minho looked down at Newt who looked very uncomfortable, his arms were wrapped tightly around Thomas waist, holding the boy against his chest, Thomas' face was buried against the crook of the Keepers neck, mouth open just slightly and Minho couldn't deny that they looked at peace for the first time since the Glade.

After a moment of silence Minho crouched down beside them and made an effort to wake them, he had no idea how much further it would be to wherever they were going.

Newt stirred when Minho shook his shoulder a little "Y..Yeah what's wrong?" he mumbled, blinking away his exhaustion. "We're making a pit stop" Minho offered looking at Thomas now in hope that the boy was still alive.

Newt followed his eye line to the sleeping boy in his arms, "Hey?" Newt tried in a hushed whisper but nothing happened

_Tommy?_

Newt tried in his mind, biting his lip in anticipation as they waited.

_Newt is that you?_

Newt flinched visibly, the voice in his head was undoubtedly Thomas' but it was small and distant, like he was lost and scared. Minho raised his eyebrow "What's wrong?"

The boy was still, eyes closed and his body was lifeless except for the shallow breathing.

_Where are you? _Thomas' voice was growing weaker

_I'm right here. _

Newt furrowed his brows looking up at Minho, there was a long silence before Newt spoke again, receiving no answer.

_I'm holding you Thomas._

Thomas stood in darkness, holding onto the warmth that Newt's voice provided in his mind. This space reminded him of when he had remembered WICKED, he couldn't get himself to wake up. Just as he tried once more something flashed across his vision, it was too quick to make out.

It flashed again; a face and bright lights shining into his eyes making him look away, shielding his vision. "Thomas?" there was a voice, he had heard it before, had run from it before. It was a smooth but monotone voice that gave no variation in tone or pitch, Thomas had heard it more recently but he couldn't pin point when.

"We're going to fix the world, aren't we?" it was almost playful and earnest as it spoke to him, a man's voice for sure. Thomas couldn't understand the familiarity in this moment, but it was there.

And just as the blinding light began to fade from his vision the voice spoke again, "We'll make her proud, I promise." And the voice was gone.

When Thomas opened his eyes again, he could vaguely make out blurred shapes, swirling. Senses were slowly coming to him again, the last thing he remembered was Newt's voice and that face he couldn't see behind the bright light. Slowly those shapes became sharper and clearer, there was a dull light flickering in the corner of his eye, but everything else was relatively dark. "Newt?" he tried in a hoarse voice that hardly sounded like his own, but he received no reply.

Moving to his up, he felt a soft mattress shift under his weight. Where was he?


	31. The Sink

Thomas pushed his body up from the mattress, eyes searching desperately for one of his friends but found the room empty around him. A wooden table in the corner adorned a lamp it's wicks flame dwindling as it swayed, the dream still fresh in his mind pulling at him inside as if it wanted him to remember something important but it couldn't breach the surface. He remembered the white room, glass separating two cells and then the image of Frypan's death crashed down upon him once more, twisting his stomach and tightening his chest with fear and sadness. Newt had said that he was holding him before but the Keeper was nowhere in sight, maybe Thomas had dreamed that too?

The Runner's feet moved to sit flat on the floor; a cold cement floor, where in the Maze was he now? The door was illuminated only by the lamp, Thomas may have missed it otherwise pulling it open he was surprised to find it unlocked. Very unlike Wicked.

The artificial light outside blinded him, shielding his eyes from the flash, when he opened his eyes once more the light faded to a manageable level. Shining over a very large area that spanned a football field. Thomas' mouth was agape as he took in the sight, outside the room he had woken up in was a large underground area, cemented mostly with the exception of some walls of rough earth. Two large yellow trucks glowed under the light, their immense size was nothing compared to the height of the ceiling or the length of this arena that Thomas now thought to call it.

There was a set of industrial steel stairs leading down from the room he had woken up in, which from a small distance appeared to be a security check point office that someone had turned into a bedroom. Grasping tightly to the thin rail on his way down Thomas looked around him and discovered a settlement to the far side of the arena, some buildings were cemented like the office others just caravans and the odd dishevelled makeshift bed openly set on the cement ground but no one in sight. Opposite the settlement was a tunnel only darkness inside, with no indication as to where it lead. Although there were large painted words above the tunnel, maybe they meant something?

**High Peaks, Basin Mountain Mines**

Underneath the words 'Basin Mountain' was a different name painted in blue very roughly

**The Sink**

An interesting name no less, but how did he get here? Wherever here was.

"Thomas!" a voice echoed and the Runner turned to be greeted by a distant outline of his friend standing outside the settlement.

"Minho!" he called back moving toward the Keeper of the Runners, now breaking into a jog to close the unbelievable distance between them. Relief washed over him, one of his friends was indeed alive. Where was Newt? It racked at his mind.

Minho embraced him, patting Thomas' back softly as he smiled against the boy's shoulder. Undoubtedly there was questions about what happened and where they were.

"Thomas, I know you probably don't know how we got here and all" Thomas pulled away so he could see Minho's face "We got rescued from WICKED, by the people who live here"

Suspicion filled Thomas' heart, scared to trust any sign of relief from their tests. Minho's expression conveyed only honesty as he pointed to the cement building at the centre of the settlement "We met this guy, he knows things about WICKED and about us." Thomas glanced around the arena once more before considering his options; Trust Minho or make for the tunnel leading shuck knows where.

"Lead the way" Thomas hoped he wouldn't have to regret that decision

Minho beamed back at him with relief before he turned and made his way to the central building Thomas not far behind. The Caravans were lived in as far as Thomas could tell, of varying colour and size, no one was around though which concerned him. The settlement if you could call it that was much like a camp, clothes hung to dry on thin lines stringing across between caravans, tins of food stacked high with tools and utensils lying about. Makeshift beds lie unmade and not a sound could be heard, smells gave Thomas hope that everyone was in the centre building but lived out here because smells of people, food and the aromas of living filled the air; something WICKED would be hard put to manufacture unless this was just another group like them.

Thomas had been so occupied with his surroundings that he hadn't noticed their arriving at the centre building door until Minho pushed it open and a new unfamiliar voice caught his attention

"You're awake Thomas, we've been waiting for you"


	32. USNY

Thomas found himself staring for a moment unable to form a sentence in reply, he hadn't anticipated this moment in his mind before; meeting his rescuers that is. It was the nudge that came from Minho that spurred any answer from him "Uh Thanks, where are we?" he could hear the ungratefulness in his own voice, he couldn't help the distrust and doubt.

"We're under Basin Mountain, we simply call it the Sink"

Thomas' original impression of this man had been correct, he seemed to be the Leader here, given that only he spoke and the rest remained silent. "Away from WICKED's reach then?" again his tone betrayed him once more and his suspicion laced his every word.

The man shook his head, maintaining an impressive eye contact "Nothing is truly from that places reach. But they don't know that you're here, you're safe for now." Thomas was about to open his mouth once more and continue to ask questions until he noticed Newt standing in a doorway to the right leading into another room. "Newt!" his voice was loud in the quiet of the room, Thomas ran to embrace his friend "Hey Tommy" Newt smiled as the boy pulled him in for a hug.

"I see you three know each other then." The man's voice continued to me unwavering and smooth as he observed them

Minho straightened up and nodded to the man "We all met in the Maze. Exactly how much do you know about us then?" Minho and Newt had been given a brief tour from when they came off the truck to the centre building, Thomas had been taken away from them to sleep off the sedative. In the hour that must have passed since they had been here not much had been discussed in relation to the elephant in the room; that being WICKED and their identities that this man claimed to know.

"I understand, there is much to be explained to you. But you are all very exhausted, I suggest you settle yourselves in before I overburden your minds with information." His voice was well pronounced and educated, nothing sinister in his expression.

"Ow' bout' I show em' the view?" Thomas was surprised to hear a voice other than the man's and observed the young adult by his side, a teenager maybe eighteen years old and definitely related to the Leader. "Yes I think that should be fine." Was all the man said before taking a seat and his son, the teenager moved toward the three of them "Well then let's go"

Thomas, Newt and Minho had followed him out of the centre building and across the arena, entering the tunnel that Thomas had observed earlier, it was darkened with the exception of flickering Lights, most of the flurolights were broken others glowing with a dying light. The air was thick and the vents lining either side of the tunnel must have been blowing recycled air or not working at all, unlike the fresh air they had in the Glade.

"Not to be rude, but you are you?"

"The names Will, I guess we ain't much for introductions ere' everyone knowin' everyone n' all"

Thomas moved to walk next to Will "My friend Gus n' I were the ones who came and got ya from that place." Newt spoke up now "It seemed convenient that the door of our cell was unlocked?"

Will nodded with the hint of a smile playing at his lips "We got an insider ya see, he told us where to find ya, and he's some computer genius there. He contacted us earlier today."

"Then you have a remarkable response time, breaking us out." Thomas studied Will's reaction carefully he seemed unsettled by what he was about to say "We had to act fast, they…"

Will took a moment before finishing his sentence "…They took my brother, he wouldn't remember me or nothin' so he ain't really my brother at all, that's why we was there today, lookin' for 'im. We ain't never went near them Wicks before that. We've been trying to get 'im back, but then we started 'earing 'bout other families loosin' kids, no one knew nothin' bout it. We might just be a bunch of tradesmen but we've been tryin' to stop Wicked. Any way we can."

"Who was that man back there?"

"That was my Dad, his friends call him Senior. Runs this place."

Thomas could feel emotion radiating from Newt and spoke in his mind

_What is it Newt?_

_He's right I don't remember any of them._

It was made apparent before that they had found Newt's family given their clear resemblance, but Will had been right they were strangers now. Thomas couldn't describe how he felt meeting Newt's family, the boy he knew was made up of his experiences in the Glade. The tricky questions as to whether he had retained his personality from before was hard to answer, he didn't know. It loomed over him that he and Minho might not have any family out here at all, that no one had missed them as Newt's family had or tried so hard to get them back.

"Just through here" Will leapt up from the tunnel floor onto a platform, Newt, Minho and Thomas in toe. He opened a large steel door and began to climb the ladder inside "Up 'ere" they all ascended finally reaching the surface, welcoming the open air now filling their lungs. Outside it was very early maybe four in the morning with a clear sky gradually becoming lighter, the ground was mostly sand although further up into the hills some green was still present. No creatures in sight and a deafening silence "See over there" Will pointed into the far distance and the three of them peered to see what he was talking about.

Far out there was shadows, tall shadows in the sky destroyed, ruins of something that once was "We call that the USNY" Thomas didn't take his eyes away from the sight "What does that mean?"

Will smiled at their fascination "Underground State of New York, those fancy skyscrapers ain't anythin' worth seein' it's underneath the city."

"A city beneath a city." Minho breathed in awe, humanity has a knack for surviving he thought and in his mind both Newt and Thomas voiced their agreement.


	33. Introductions

"Alright let's get you back inside" Will ushered them back towards the manhole not looking behind him at the city as if he'd seen it a thousand times over, and maybe he had. Thomas climbed down the ladder again before the others and had time to wander around the tunnel, it looked like a corridor made of rough cement the further down it went in the direction leading away from the Sink. "What's down there?"

Will had just entered the tunnel behind him "That there is the access tunnel to the tube" Thomas turned to face him confusion written on his face "The what?" Will shook his head and translated "The Subway, the Train tracks, transport tunnel." Thomas gave no reply, he looked down the tunnel again, and it got darker as it went with no lights either side. He could see some cables running along the ceiling and crossing over now and again, at the end of it he could just make out a circular vault looking door with heavy latches and steel frame. "I been down there couple of times, my Mom went through there went she broke up with Dad, takes you straight through to the train system and anywhere from there."

Newt looked down the tunnel moving to stand next to Thomas "Your Mom left? Where'd she go?"

"Dunno, USNY, Boston Underground who knows." Will began toward the Sink "Well come on you lot should get back now" Minho looked between Newt and Thomas and spoke in their minds

_What do you think they brought us here for?_

_I guess we're going to find out._

The concept of time was lost in the arena, no daylight only the sleeping cycles of the residents served as any indicator. Minho stared at the ceiling of the office room, lying on a bed that felt too soft under him, he let his leg hang off the side, the skin of his ankle pressing against the cold metal bedframe. Newt sat on a single couch threading his fingers through a fraying string of his shirt he was thinking about his family here and how they had carefully avoided bringing that awkward conversation to light so far, they were doing him a curtesy since he hadn't anything he could remember of them. Thomas was lying in a bunk opposite Minho and let himself rest, but lately every time Thomas closed his eyes he received memories, he seemed to be the only one out of the three of them that remembered anything, even if it was distorted. A memory was coming to him now and he let it wash over him. He felt weightless and surrounded, no submerged. His leg had a wire attached to it to keep him from surfacing and a skin tight outfit. Opening his eyes finally revealed the obvious, he was under water, and a mask over his nose and mouth provided him oxygen. The water was still and dark, except for a single dull light above the surface and a digital sound like a heavy ship horn that vibrated through the water. A hand gripped tighter to his own and Thomas' heart jumped, he hadn't seen someone else in the water. In front of him he could make out two figures both tied to similar wires, with masks on their faces, Minho was watching him. The hand that had been in his disappeared and moved to smack him on the shoulder, Minho nodded to who Thomas assumed was Newt judging by the features he could make out. Newt began to move now, downward Minho doing the same; pulling at the cords tied to their legs before using it as leverage to get to the bottom of this containment pod or whatever it was. Thomas wanted to follow but something in his mind told him that getting to the bottom would do them no better, he couldn't hear anything accept the swishing of water below as if he was devoid of all senses, he couldn't talk to them, tell them that their efforts were useless. Sure enough after a few more silent moments Minho and Newt floated up to their original placements looking unimpressed. The air filtering through Thomas' mask was growing dull and thin he thought about how the two boys looked at him; like they really didn't know him at all. This must have been one of the first meetings they had, Newt had held his hand and prodded him to see if the boy was alive. They must think I'm a subject like them. Just as that thought left his mind the mask seized and the air had gone. Thomas gripped at it holding his breath now, desperately looking at the two boys in front of him hoping they would see. He reached out but they had moved from his reach unaware of him as they pointed to the side of the container.

_I Can't Breathe._

Newts brown eyes shot around to look at Thomas, he had heard him. The last thing Thomas remembered before his mind became hazy was his mask being removed and another being pulled over his face. Newt had given his own so Thomas could breathe, and the boy didn't even know him.

The memory jumped and Thomas glanced down at his clipboard that had now appeared in his hands it bore the day's schedule of tests. Looking up from his papers through an observation window he stopped what he had been doing. A young boy stood on the other side looking up at him, he was a chubby kid with curly hair and red cheeks pointing to him and calling over the other people behind him. After a moment Thomas felt like he was the one being observed and took a small step back from the glass. Faces crowded around each other to see Thomas, comparative flashes in his mind now between this and his first moment in the Glade.

They were saying something to each other inside, Alby was there at the front tapping lightly on the glass as he spoke but Thomas could not hear him. Gally was to the side of the group, he eyed him with distaste because he knew Thomas' was WICKED and not one of them. Newt and Minho pushed to the front and were struck with recognition, informing the others of their familiarity they were let to stand closest to the glass now. Minho pressed his hand against the glass and waited, Thomas looked around to be sure no one else could see and then mirrored the action.

Voiced flooded his mind, all different voices; Gally "Look at him he's one of them, it's a trick we should ignore him" then Chuck "Minho what are you doing?" Newt "We know this kid, I saved his life back in the tank. If he was one of them, why would they let him drown?"

Many voices of the boys in there, Thomas realized that he could hear all of what Minho was hearing at this very moment. He closed his eyes focusing on the Asian boy on the other side, the one at this moment that Thomas didn't know either, and no one here really knew anyone just yet.

_Who are you?_

_Thomas._

Minho smiled _Well Tom, I'm Minho I'm from under York as they say, my folks are big shot engineers they practically keep the city together. This here's Chuck he's from a group under Boston somewhere, That's Newt he's got a Brother and a Dad in a trade camp not far from me and there's Gally he's got no family made his living as a builder where I'm from. _

_Why are you telling me this?_

_Isn't that what they say to do when you get kidnapped, humanise yourself so it's hard for your captors to harm you._

Thomas took his hand off the glass hastily staring at Minho with shock clear in his eyes, he'd never been called that before.

"Thomas"

He turned to see a familiar looking man at the end of the hall "We have work to do" and with that the memory faded away and Thomas opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the office.

The office door opened and Will's face appeared "You guys all rested then? I got something to show you"


	34. Igor

The four of them walked through the passageways in between caravans and buildings "As you already know the small group of people here, we're mostly tradesmen, some stockfinders and such"

Newt interrupted "Stockfinders?"

"Well the Scorch up there ain't good for nothing but two things; scavenging and sand, and there ain't a big market for sand so…" Will trailed off turning another sharp corner that opened up to an empty space except for a small place in the distance.

He stopped in front of a small shed-like building that was isolated from the other structures. Minho let the others go in first while he eyed the area for any danger, a habit he was growing accustomed to. Minho wanted desperately to remember everything so that he would not be led so blindly, his friends were still trapped by WICKED for all he knew they could be dead. He couldn't remember his own family, the only thing he could admit to knowing was the connection to Newt and Thomas, like they retained something of themselves through each other.

Minho took a step into the small room, it smelled awful. Grey walls and floor, except where a pool of black goo surrounded Thomas' feet "Where'd you get this?" Newt's voice was full of caution.

Minho looked up to see what the boys were so fascinated by but stopped in his tracks, the tips of his runners had reached the black oil on the floor. He followed the goo with his eyes up to where it trailed down from a solid metal table, a top of it was a sluggish creature its mouth opened to Minho's position barring its sharp piercing teeth at him its eyes still, glazed over with death.

"Woah!" Minho yelled loudly in the small room falling backward away from the sight, metal limbs protruded from the organic centre spread across the floor. "It's dead Minho." Thomas assured sparing a look over to him with indifference.

"That's a shuckin' Griever!" He pointed at it with disbelief mouth agape

Newt moved around Thomas to get to Will "Where'd you get this?" Will looked at him for a moment before answering "I need to know you and your friends are with us before I go tellin' you anythin'"

Newt looked back at Thomas and Minho, when they both nodded in agreement Newt turned to face Will again "They're with _me._"

Will looked at them sceptically before explaining "We scavenge. The Scorch up there makes it impossible for us to use the land, so we send out scouts to find what they can." He looked at Thomas specifically before continuing "That WICKED place, we've been keepin' an eye on it since Isaac went missing. Others too…" he trailed off looking surprised at himself for letting the name out of his mouth giving Minho the window to interrupt "You stole this from them?"

Will gave him a disapproving glare "We found it at one of their disposal sites, can't put this kinda stuff in your local bin in the U.S.N.Y"

Thomas shifted uncomfortably "A Biological disposal site. They were going to burn this in a furnace" the boy moved over to the dead Griever and eyed it with something that the others couldn't quite place, for a second Newt thought it may have been the way Scientists look at a wasted experiment, that's not something that Thomas would feel. Newt watched him for a moment until he saw pity clearly in Thomas' eyes.

"What were you gonna do with it?" Minho moved to stand next to Newt crossing his arms over his chest.

"We brought it back so we could study it, get an idea of what we're up against" Will took in a deep breath and hesitantly got to his point of showing them all of this "But now that we have you…" Minho and Newt looked to Thomas who was still beside the Griever.

Will corrected them "Meanho."

Minho spun around to look at Will, shaking his head "I don't like where this is going"

"You're an engineer like your father, you bloody built these monsters" Will pointed to the creature emphasising his point "You think I remembered building it!" there was more emotion in his voice than he had expected to let out, he couldn't think that he had been responsible for the monsters that had killed many of his friends.

"When you start fixin' it maybe it'll come to you"

"No, it's not happenin'" Minho protested

"Minho." Newt breathed, clasping his hand over the boy's shoulder an action that reminded Minho of that moment back in the Maze when Newt had left them, prepared to die for another and let go of the people he cared for the most. The honour of the boy next to him shed light on the weakness that had poisoned Minho after the Maze, all his strength had drained away and now he could see himself, his emotional walls had failed him and now here he was refusing to do something for the rest of them.

"Alright." Minho looked at Newt and he could see that Newt felt proud of him, they all had to do things they didn't want to but they would do it for one another.

"Good, let's get you set up then Meanho" Will beamed brightly, clapping his hands together

"It's Minho." Minho reiterated once again

"Right, that's wha' I said."

Thomas looked at the creature "Can we reprogram it for our purposes?" Minho pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes like his head hurt trying to think.

"I'm not sure I can."

Newt was standing at Minho's side "You can do this" the Keeper of the Runners or was it the Keeper of the Grievers now, he wasn't sure moved toward the vulgar creature lying on the table.

"I feel like I'm reviving Frankenstein, what if it tries to kill us when I do?"

Will smacked him on the shoulder roughly "Then teach it loyalty, it's gonna pull the switch and get us into WICKED."

Minho looked back to the creature with hope that this wasn't a completely shank idea.

"Alright Igor let's get you back on your protruding metal, torture device, spider legs again."


	35. Shared Memories

Thomas walked with Newt as they left the shack, Will insisted upon staying to make sure Minho didn't get everyone killed. This place seemed lifeless and empty its inhabitants hidden away somewhere. Newt was quiet, his mind spinning with questions, eyes fixed somewhere on the ground Thomas was acting very much the same. They weren't really headed anywhere yet, just walking "Hey?" Newt looked up from the ground to find brown eyes on him "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" It felt like the stupidest question Thomas had ever asked but it was the best he could come up with. Newt let the question evaporate without an answer seeming as though he didn't have an answer to give, he'd been through a lot in the past few days. It occurred to the Keeper that this was the first time they had been alone since being in that cell before Minho and Will had rescued them, even then that was really only Newt and his unconscious friend.

He'd woken up in that cell, dim lit and colourless void of any markings, sign, words or sounds except the ones he was making. He had tormenting flashes of Frypan's head colliding with the floor, Minho's fear and Tommy's screams begging him to open the door pouring out his heart into his fist that he had hit the stone with, Newt had felt the pain in his own hand as Tommy had tried desperately to force himself into Newt's mind. His heart had raced thrumming in his chest when he realised that they had been tricked and captured, circling himself with wild eyes he saw Tommy lying on the floor of the cell, unresponsive and quiet, and suddenly nothing had been more terrifying. "T…Tommy are you alright?" his voice had shaken as he moved to the boys side "Hey wake up, Tommy please wake up" he willed the boy to give him a sign, resorting finally to checking for life he placed his two fingers against his pulse and sighed loudly looking up at the ceiling to avoid any tears from falling, Tommy was alive and he needed him right now. He had to get the shank off the floor.

"What you did back in the Maze" Thomas' question brought the Keeper out of his thoughts and his eyes fell again, pain and regret radiating from him now, _"You have performed as expected." _That is what haunted Newt now; they knew he would sacrifice himself, he should have known it was a trick and stalled for time, bargained or did something unexpected. But he was stubbornly selfless and played right into WICKED's plans.

"You tried to do the right thing…" Thomas offered but Newt interrupted abruptly "And it got him killed!" there was a venom in his voice that Thomas had never heard before, the Keepers expression drained of anger as fast as it had appeared "I'm sorry." Newt brushed at his hair looking away as he said it, he hadn't meant to snap at Thomas.

The Runner nodded following silently as Newt led them into the bare arena still with no destination in mind "He was my friend. The Gladers were my family. You and Minho are all I have left." Newt took in a sharp breath "I want to protect the both of you, but I don't think I can." He dared not to look at his friend until he felt a hand in his own, gently entwining their fingers together. "We're okay." The Keeper gripped the hand tight "Now we're gearing up for a suicide mission, and I don't know what's left for us all if we do make it." Thomas moved closer "I know this place is broken, but if we can get back WICKED, we can save our family and try to put the world back together." Newt laughed "Tommy we don't remember anythin' what makes you think you know anything about the problems out here?" it was the lack of response that gave Newt pause, Thomas was looking at him wearing Frypan's knowing look; the one he hated. The Runners brown eyes bore guilt and confusion, Newt could feel it and knew that it belonged to Thomas

"Tommy you sayin' you actually know something?" Newt left his hand fall from Thomas' grip not sure what to say next, the Runner had been keeping things from him he knew that, but if he was going to keep it from him indefinitely then Newt was at a loss.

Thomas felt a memory of a similar moment flood his mind, Newt's face appeared in a blur "You're saying you're a part of all this? Gally was right…" The Keeper scoffed turning away from him but was stopped by Thomas' hand on his shoulder "I can get you all out of here."

Thomas was back in reality watching the same moment unfold "I… I remember things" he was stuttering over his words afraid Newt would abandon him now, or betray him. There was that word again.

"What do you remember?"

"Who I am."

Newt stood still, choosing to let Thomas continue to explain "I worked for WICKED, I wasn't a subject like you guys. This…This man was using you all for something"

"What man?"

Thomas shook his head "I don't know who he is, but the memory wipe they gave us, Newt it doesn't last on me. I tried to save you guys… but I failed."

"Can you show me?"

Thomas took Newt's hands in his and imagined those memories that had returned to him, Thomas showed him the moment they had first met, and when he had sabotaged the test and sent himself into the Maze. Although after a few moments something interrupted their images and the memory fractured revealing something Thomas hadn't seen before.

"Isaac?" a voice trailed into earshot "Isaac it's okay I'll be gone only a while, William will watch over you." Thomas could see a clearing image of sand, there was hills of it, a light wind sending some into the air as the sun was rising "What happened 'ere then?" came a gruff voice out of the line of vision.

"He fell of the truck, playing around with Will." That was seniors voice, the gruff voice appeared closer now "I see, does your leg hurt little fella?"

"Don't worry Uncle Gus I'll make sure no cranks get near him, Dad's gettin' the nurse" It was Will's voice but younger and Thomas felt a surge of familiarity, he was witnessing Newt's memory.

The memory faded again and Thomas retuned to reality. The grey of the arena coming into focus, sharing memories was something new to him.

There was a moment silence between them "You saw that too?" Thomas simply nodded in reply to Newt's question. The Keeper could feel something overwhelmingly good, happiness maybe? He had remembered something, it was like a miracle for a moment until he couldn't make any associations with it. The memory felt like it belonged to someone else, and for the longest time it was as if he was born in the Box and his whole life had been the Glade. He didn't want this memory, it belonged to Isaac not to him, and he wasn't Isaac anymore.


	36. Its Alive!

Will shifted himself until he found a comfortable spot, he was leaning with his back against the shack wall. He hadn't seen Minho since he was very young and that was on a job with Gus, he was the son of a very prominent engineer and if he hadn't seen the proof of Minho's skill; that being the Grievers and such he might have thought this guy had no idea what he was doing.

Minho stared blankly at the dead Griever, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd done this before right? The gooey thing there went into the metal thing and made stuff happen. Minho felt his ego shrivelling up as he poked at it, it didn't help with Will breathing down his neck, expecting him to do something. The thing was dead, what was Minho supposed to do revive it? Give it mouth to mouth? He squatted beside the Grievers open jaws and discarded that idea. He walked around the table to get perspective and noticed the scarring and rotting on the organic material that had to be removed… Right?

"So how's it working out so far?"

Minho spared a moment to stare at Will delivering his most unimpressed reprimanding look over the dead carcass "You have any bright ideas?" Minho asked sarcasm clear in his tone. "We should poke it maybe" Will wasn't serious of course but Minho actually thought about it, scanning over the body he noticed the back end had to be removed, it didn't look necessary and it was rotting already.

The black-green goo dripped as the skin was pulled in long strips from the limbs it made the most unappetising squelching sounds that caused Will to dry retch "What the bloody hell is that?" he eyed the jelly-like sludge that landed on the floor with a splat. "Oh man that's disgusting" Minho shielded his mouth with his wrist at least the part that wasn't covered in gunk, trying to keep the Grievers body from pouring out onto the floor would prove an interesting task. "Why are you taking out all those…Bits?" Will wasn't sure he could imagine anything worse than this, Minho was amputating a large portion of the Grievers body and removing the mechanical protrusions.

Minho held the mechanical extremity up to eye level, inspecting the merciless saw, its blades curved and undoubtedly sharp. The Runner turned to look at Will presenting the saw to him "I don't think it really need a saw" Will shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, it might" Will made sure Minho could see the meaning in that "Man I'm not letting it have scissor hands or something alright, it's not sawing people to death"

The open wound was slowly being stitched together by Minho's steady hands, the Runner looked to his side and caught Newt's older brother staring at him, and the boy quickly pretended to rub at the back of his neck and sorted through the surgical tools. Will couldn't help but look at Minho, it was that or the dead Griever and he wouldn't dare to look down at that slop on the floor, so it was the Runner who was half covered in Griever guts or the tools also covered in Griever guts.

"Hey can you help me with something?"

Will brushed his blonde hair out of his face and rolled up his sleeves "Yeah?" Minho motioned for the boy to move to the front of the Griever "Let me know if anything happens"

Will was crouched in front of the Grievers face; a very ominous place to be. He was glad he was allowed to stay in here, he hadn't the nerve to be around his brother with the diminishing company. When he had first met Minho he had expected the boy to run him through with his spear, but now he was worried the guy was going to get him eaten. The Grievers body jolted and Will had flown backward cussing at the Griever and Minho alike. "What did you do!?" Will yelled reaching to his sidearm combat knife a reflex he'd become accustomed to.

"Oh shuck sorry just trying stuff"

Will glared unforgivingly but his expression softened when he saw Minho smiling mischievously "You did that deliberately!" he accused and Minho gave him no reply just continued working "You got it working?" Will got to his feet and was surprised when the Grievers glazed dead eyes followed him, he omitted a rather non-masculine sound and wished he'd taken his chances with the others.

"I think I found its core system, he seems to be in pain"

"So it's a 'he' now?"

Minho removed a piece of metal that seemed to be causing the irritation and the limb straightened out with ease, relieved. "I need some bandaging I want to keep him all together now" Minho pointed to the surgical equipment and Will did what he was told.

"I'm giving him this sedative until I can be sure these wounds are healed properly"

Will was eager to hear that "Yes… Yes! Good Sedatives, lots of Sedatives"

Minho couldn't help but feel a little attached to his creation as he moved into its line of sight "Hey there buddy" The Runner could have sworn the creature grumbled a little and watched him as he moved. "What now?" Will was hiding behind the Runner "We let him rest" He nodded in agreement, Minho looked at himself "And I need some new clothes." The Runner made for the door but Will interrupted him "Where're you goin'?" he didn't want to be left alone with the creature or the foul smell of the shack "I need to get cleaned up and so does the shack, Igor doesn't need to wake up in a room full of his own guts" Will nodded and followed Minho out of the shack "Where're you going?"

Will stopped when Minho did "I'll show you where you can get cleaned up and find you some clothes, might wanna get the other two as well you could all do with a wash up… especially you."

Minho smacked the boy on the shoulder "Thanks" and Will felt that he and this guy might actually be making some progress from the whole spearing incident, it wasn't until they were halfway to the living quarters that Will realised he had a handprint of guts on his shoulder.


End file.
